Angeli Inferni Secondary School
by Loony-1995
Summary: After the fights between Ron and Draco become more constant and nasty, Dumbledore gives them the worse punishment of all, that neither can worm their way out of... 6 months at a MUGGLE secondary school!
1. Punishment

This time I've written a story isn't a song fic or based on a song! I don't know how long or short this story is going to be but I do have an outline of the story, but of course, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Enjoyyy :D

* * *

'I'MMA FUCKING KILL YOU!' A blur of red shot a curse at a bleeding blonde; the blonde fired back ferociously.

The crowd gasped and stood with their eyes wide open at the scene unfolding before them; this was the third fight in one day. It was getting worse; they were getting worse. At first it had been nasty words and names, then threatening body language, then slowly it had moved to fists and now it was names, body language, fists and curses, very dark and vicious curses.

A few younger – and stupider – children had unfortunately been hit by a flying person or a stray curse and had limped off to their house; going to the Medical Wing would start questions and they did not want to be labelled as snitches.

The crowd had grown bigger and bigger, louder and louder, it seemed the whole school was watching. Some stood on ledges and some were on friend's shoulders. It didn't matter how they saw, they saw. They cheered, booed and screamed, when the person they wanted to win got punched, when the person they wanted to lose got hit and when a very nasty curse was fired and when they saw the results of said curse. If you looked on the positive side of this battle, it gave the watching students a firsthand look into curses and their range and what their results looked like. Also, they learnt how close they could stand before they were hit by a drifting curse or person.

Normally, when a good fight – like this one – was happening there would be a small child, normally a first year, standing on either corner of the corridor looking out for any professors and when the alert was raised they'd run down the corridor and tell everyone to split. This always worked and was a fool-proof plan; only people who got in trouble were those who were actually in the fight, the people watching didn't and neither would the Twins or Lee Jordon who were taking bets on who would win and lose. And maybe even the people in the fight would be able to get away.  
But this fight was different, this fight was anticipated, this fight was violent and nasty. This fight was great. All first years had either been hit and were now making their way to their houses or were in between people's legs or on someone's shoulders; no one was watching.

'ALL OF YOU GET TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!' The back of the crowd turned around to see all the Heads of house and Dumbledore.

The other side of the crowd saw the professors and turned to run the other way. No luck. Flinch, Hagrid and the Head boy and Girl were there. There was no were to run.

And it seemed that the core of the crowd hadn't heard the professors' arrival, so carried on cheering and yelling...until the crowd thinned out as the outer layers followed professor McGonagall to the Hall.

Soon even the Twins and Lee had been dragged away, quite pleased that the professors had arrived; there was no end to the fight, so they got to keep all of the money and objects they had gained for bets.

But still the two boys carried out, determined to finish one and another off. Hagrid snatched the redhead up and the Head Boy and Girl held the bleeding blonde, while Snape quickly seized their wands, nearly missing a swipe from the blonde; one tried to break free and attack the other and one knew that the fight was well and truly finished and they were both in gallons of trouble.

'GET OFF OF ME. IMMA KILL THE FUCKING TRAITOR!' The redhead just smirked; he knew that they were in trouble and swearing in front of the professor wouldn't help his situation.

* * *

Both sat in the Medical Wing while Dumbledore contacted their parents.

'Thanks Ma'am.' Smiled the redhead as Madam Pomfrey wiped his swollen and bleeding lips. She nodded.

'Drink that Ron; it should help with the swelling.' She said in a calm tone, she had seen many fights in her time and she had seen _much _worse. She handed Ron a glass with a shot of a vile looking liquid. Ron swirled it and swallowed it, hoping to get it over with. But the lumps wouldn't let it be over as soon as he wanted. The instant it touched his lips, he wanted to gag it up but gulped it down. Ron stuck out his tongue and started to wipe it, hoping it might take some of foul taste away. No luck. She hadn't even left him a glass of water.

Ron sighed and laid back onto the clean and white sheets of the bed he was sitting on. He was in some deep trouble; his mother would murder him and to make matters even better, he could be expelled. This had been his third fight in one day and his tenth fight in four days. It was a wonder that he hadn't been put out of lessons yet, well, having Harry Potter and Hermione Granger did help. And if wasn't going to be put out of lessons, than neither could Malfoy.

Ron smiled as he thought of Malfoy; he had come out worse than Ron.

* * *

'Oww, can you be any rougher?' Spat Draco as Madam Pomfrey tried to tend to him. He was in a worse state than Ron; he had a black eye, bleeding nose, cut and swollen lips and a nasty looking bruise on his right cheek. Madam Pomfrey was used to this sort of appreciation, especially Slytherins, so just rolled her eyes and pushed down the urge to give the boy a slap around the ears.

Draco growled as she walked away.

He had been humiliated and his "friends" hadn't even tried to help him, they'd just watched and every now and then had yelled his name. And none of them had come to see if he was alright.

They had only been in there for ten minutes and Weasel had already had visitors; Granger, Potter, Little Weasel, Brown, those Patil Twins, Thomas, Longbottom and some Irish boy. All of whom seem very concerned about Weasel and how he was and all had pleaded to even be allowed one smile or wave or look to him. But no one had come to see Draco.

The doors of the Wing opened; Draco expected it to be someone else who wanted to see Weasel.

Draco got up and limped towards the figures that had just walked in.

'Mum?' Both of parents had just strode in, but he ignored his father's presence; they hadn't been getting on this summer and he wasn't about to start liking him now. Dumbledore was in front of them and behind him was Weasel Mother, who looked like she was going to kill.

'Hi Mum.' Draco turned his head to see that Weasel had also gotten up, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

'I'VE HEARD WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY.' Draco jumped at the sudden and loud shout but Weasel just looked at his mother and rolled his eyes, like this was a normal occurrence. 'YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU CAN EVEN WALK OR ROLL THOSE BLOODY EYES OF YOURS!' She was stalking towards her son who seemed to grow a couple of inches; Weasel Mother's face was a flaming red and seemed to match her hair. 'YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU'RE NOT BEING EXSPELLED!' Even with his Mother firing dangerously towards him, Weasel smiled. 'BUT, OH YOU JUST WAIT, WHEN I GET YOU ALONE, YOU'LL REGRET BEING BORN. I WARN YOU RONALD, YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF BLOODY EXPLAINING TO DO AND I WANT THE TRUTH, NOT SOME BLOODY LIES. THE TRUTH. AND YOU JUST WAIT TILL I SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS, HE WON'T BE VERY PLEASED!'

'Yeah, but Mum, since when did Dad have a temper?' Draco's eyes grew wide; Weasel had just spoken back to his Mother when she was yelling brutally at him, and his tone was so calm and normal. He even smiled at her! Weasel Mother didn't seem too happy about being spoke back to.

'BLOODY HELL! HOW DARE YOU RONALD? MAYBE I SHOULD ASK FOR YOU TO BE EXSPELLED FROM HOGWARTS? MAYBE THAT WOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON!' At her words, Weasel seemed too finally except that his Weasel Mother was annoyed.

'No, Mum, please, please, Mummm.' Weasel looked like he was going to get down on his knees and beg to her.

Weasel Mother seemed happy with that reaction.

'I'm sorry Albus, but I had to have a little word with Ron. I'll wait until later to tell him what I really think.' Her voice was completely different; it was like a different person. She was calm and relaxed and unlike the Malfoys, Dumbledore seemed unnerved by this and nodded.

'I understand Molly, a mother must teach her children, no matter how old, what is right and what is wrong. She must show her children the consequences for their actions.' The old man smiled gently at her.

Molly looked at the Malfoys expecting the same kind of speech from them, but they just stood there with stony and bored eyes. She rolled her eyes and sighed; was there any point in that boy even having parents?

'Would you all kindly follow me up to my office, I think it would be a better place to discuss what will be happening to you two boys.' Dumbledore did not wait for an answer but turned and left. The Malfoys quickly followed.

* * *

'Sorry Mum. I really am.' Ron and his Mum were a bit behind; Molly wasn't as slim as she once was and couldn't keep up a fast pace like the others. Ron didn't mind sauntering behind.

'Oh, Ronnie,' she sighed, her main anger had subsided and she had a clearer mind now. 'I know why you did it Hunnie; I know what they can be like. But Ronnie, you must really learn to control your temper or turn it into something positive. You play Quidditch don't you Hunnie?' Ron nodded as he watched his feet. 'Take your anger to the pitch and just fly it away. That way, no one gets hurt...well...unless you get put for beater.' Molly gave a light laugh and Ron joined.

He gave his Mum a one arm squeeze and linked his arm through hers; he wondered what he would do without her. She was his rock, his confiner, his support, his help, his guardian angel, his protector; she knew everything, all his secrets, his fears, his loves, his hates, his likes and he knew she would take all it to her grave.

'Thanks Mum.' He whispered quietly, but Molly had very good hearing and heard, she smiled but said nothing.

'Ronnie!' From nowhere the blonde bombshell, Lavender Brown, popped up.

'Oh, hey Lav.' Ron smiled at the blonde, she smiled sweetly back. 'Oh, this is my Mum, Molly. Molly, Lavender, Lavender, Molly.' The two women exchanged smiled and hellos.

'You okay Ronnie? Where are you going? What's going to happen to you and that idiot Malfoy?' She asked, her curious gossip nature taking over.

'Yeah, I'm fine Lav, you should see Malfoy.' Lavender lightly chuckled. 'We've got to go and speak to Dumbledore and see what our punishment is.'

'Oh, Ronnie, I hope it's not too bad. I best be moving then, see you later Ronnie.' She blew him a kiss and skipped off.

Molly looked at her son; she thought Hermione was his only girl friend and this girl was _nothing _like Hermione Granger. And Molly just couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not; she didn't know whether to like the girl or not.

'I'll tell you later.' Ron shook his head and smiled at her; she looked forward again and knew that her son would tell her. He always did.

* * *

'Ah, Molly, there you are, I wondered where you two had got too. I do hope you did not get lost!' Smiled Dumbledore as Molly and her son wandered in minutes later than the rest.

'Oh, you know me Albus and having seven children does take its toll.' She replied lightly; she was unfit and she didn't care. In her opinion, it made her cuddlier and kept her warm in the winter.

Albus flicked his wand and two seats were pulled up for both people.

On one side of Dumbledore's desk were the families and boys and the other there was Dumbledore, Snape, whose face stayed unemotional and cold, and McGonagall, who gave a warm smile to Molly.

Dumbledore's face changed; it was now serious and stern. He wasn't going to be interrupted.

'The professors and I have had a very long chat about a suitable punishment for you two boys. What you did today is the result of many other fights that have been going on throughout the past few days. I believe that there have been six fights over the past three days and this is your second one today, but of course, you may have had more; these are just the ones that we were able to hear about. I suspect that the true figure is higher.' Dumbledore paused. 'Not only have you damaged each other, but younger pupils have also been hurt and the corridors and room of Hogwarts also bear ugly scars of your fights. Yes, I understand that your families have conflicting views and your feuds are well-know, but I do not see why these fights and duels have become so constant and vicious in the recent weeks and I doubt that you would honestly tell me or give me a good "excuse". I could, once again, deduct House points, give you detention for the rest of the coming year, ban you from playing in your Quidditch teams, take away your prefect statuses, give you earlier curfews, ban you from seeing one another and not allow you to go to Hogsmead.' Draco's and Ron's mouths grew wider and wider and their eyes grew more and more wide as Dumbledore listed his list of things he could do. 'But, I know that you have friends, who would quite happily fire curses and punches at either of you for the other and that house points and prefect statuses would not really effect either of you. The professors and I have, however, come up with the perfect punishment. It will involve you having to spend time with each other and having to communicate with one another, being away from your friends and family and will put you both in a strange surrounding for both of you.' Dumbledore paused; everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the penalty to be heard.

'You will both, together, spend six months at a _muggle secondary school_.'


	2. Details, Details, Details

Silence echoed around the room.

Ron found the power of speech first.

'I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong Professor...did you just say six months at a _muggle _school?'

'No, Ron, you heard me correctly. Today is the Friday 23th of September and you will leave on Sunday, you will return to Hogwarts on the Sunday 25th of March, exactly six months.'

'I will not have my son go to a _muggle_,' Malfoy spat out the word "muggle" – remembering to say "muggle" in the presence of Dumbledore. 'School, his education will be ruined. You will be hea-.'

'No, Mr. Malfoy, your son, and yours Molly, will receive extra work on the subjects that they are taking here and in fact I believe that their education will be broaden, for they will be able to see how muggles live and work and see that they are not very different from us. And Mr. Malfoy, I know that your money may get you power within the Ministry but I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and this is my school and I give out the punishments. You could give me all the money in the world and I would not even reduce your son's punishment by an hour.'

'Well, I think that it is a perfect idea Albus, you have my full support.' Molly smiled at the headmaster. 'Will Ron need anything special, any new books or a new uniform?' Asked Molly, worrying about how she was going to afford new books or clothes. Albus shook his head.

'No need to worry Molly, as this is my punishment and you should not be affected by it, both boys will be given the books and uniform.' Malfoy tutted. 'But if you wish to buy them any extra supplies...you may _not_ do so.' Dumbledore gave the Malfoys a stern look. 'They will just need their own clothes for after school and weekends and any other private and personal items that they wish to take with them.'

'Where will they be staying Albus? Is the school like Hogwarts?'

'No Molly, the schooling hours are from eight twenty-five until three thirty. For this reason they will be staying at a house which I have personally chosen. The family are two squibs, a Mr and Mrs. Jones and their two children, a five year-old son, Bradley, and a three year-old daughter, Alexia.' Dumbledore smiled at the memory of the two children, both were very polite, fun and thought of the old man as a granddad.

'I will not-.'

'Mr. Malfoy, for the last time, you cannot change or effect what the punishment is. I can assure you that Mr and Mrs. Jones are two very lovely people who will take care of your son as though he is their own.' Malfoy just glared at the old headmaster.

'Will they be allowed contact with their families, Albus? Friends?' Professor McGonagall answered; she was fed up of being quite.

'We thought about this subject and decided that they would be allowed contact with one parent, one other family member and one friend of their choosing if they wish. Once that family member and friend have been chosen they cannot be changed. Owls will not, of course, be able to fly into a muggle street without attracting unwanted attention so letters will be given or owled to Albus, Severus or me. We also decided that the son will be able to see their parent and family member once a month, if they wish. I will be in contact with Ron throughout the period of punishment and Severus will be in contact with Draco.' Molly nodded at this and thought it was fair; Ron shouldn't have got into fights to start with.

'Can we choose now, Professor?' Asked Ron, McGonagall nodded.

'I'd like Mum – Molly – to be my parent and err...Bill, to be my other family member.' McGonagall wrote down the names on a piece of parchment.

'Is your brother in England now?'

'Oh yeah, Bill's here. And my friend to be...err...can I come back to you on that one?' Smiled Ron, McGonagall nodded. Choosing only one friend would be hard. He could get it down to a few; Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Dean or Lavender.

Harry was his best mate but he would probably just complain about how Ron wasn't there to be in Quidditch team, blah, blah, blah; Hermione would just ask questions, how was the work, was he doing his homework, what classes did he have, did he know the answers, the list of possible questions for her to ask was endless; Seamus and Dean would be alright, but Seamus and Dean were Seamus _and _Dean, you couldn't speak to one or about one without referring or talking to the other, they were like twins; Lavender would probably ask questions but they would be more exciting and less in quantity than Hermione's and he knew that she would reply quickly to his letters, Lavender was actually rather organised and a good writer...when she wanted to be.

'Malfoy, do you wish to make your choices now?'

Unlike Ron, Draco didn't have a clue who to choose; he only had two parents – that was his family, so he could pick both of them but he didn't really want to waste time by writing letters to his Dad, especially because he wasn't speaking to him at the moment. And what friend? Draco couldn't name any close friends. Sure there was Crabbe and Goyle but could they even write? Blaise probably wouldn't bother to ever write back and probably wouldn't care; Theo wouldn't care or even think about writing back; and Pansy would just get on his nerves. For the first time in his life Draco realised he didn't have something. A best friend.

'No.' That was it. McGonagall just nodded; she was smart and could tell exactly what the boy was thinking.

* * *

Word quickly spread of what the punishment was. Some said they deserved, some thought it was harsh, others complained to their Heads of House about it.

And soon it was Saturday night.

'I 'spose I'll see you guys in six months then.' Smiled Ron sadly; he'd miss his friends. They had all gathered in Ron's dorm for a mini goodbye party. It was just them, some stolen food and drink from the kitchen and music playing quietly in the background. It was just Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil Twins and Lavender, and Ginny had invited herself along.

They knew that they would miss their friend; Ron wouldn't realise how much he meant to them and how much life would change without him there. He was their sunshine; no matter what situation they were in, Ron could make a joke or a smile or a laugh.

Things would change and for the worst. This would be the longest six months of their lives.

* * *

Draco sat alone in his dorm; Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out in the kitchens and hadn't invited Draco, Pansy was having her weekly gossip, Blaise was with his newest girlfriend and Draco didn't know where Theo was, probably somewhere up to no good.

He was silently packing his case and he remembered dinner; his last dinner at Hogwarts for six months.

_The Hall was full as usual but it was more joyful than usual. Weasel was having a send-off dinner. All of Gryffindor had brought stupid paper hats off of the Weasel Twats; they were louder and more obnoxious than usual. They sung and joked and the Weasel Twats made some "funny" speech about Ron and even some Slytherins had smiled at it. Even Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff seemed to be involved with this party. The professors, minus Snape (of course), had all smiled at the celebrations and Dumbledore had worn one of those humiliating paper hats. And at the end of dinner, Ron had been hugged by, what seemed like, every member of Gryffindor and even some Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff students seemed to hug him; a few of the giggly – hot – girls had started to cry.  
And what had Draco got? Nought. Nothing. He didn't even think that they had remembered that he was leaving tomorrow. No one said anything. No speeches about him. No smiles. No ridiculous paper hats. No hugs. No crying. _

_For the second time in a few days, Draco had felt lonely. And it hurt. _

* * *

Both boys had decided on an early night; Draco got his, Ron didn't. Ron stayed up until three in the morning just talking. Ginny, the Patil Twins and Lavender had left first at around eleven; Neville turned in shortly after; and Dean and Seamus had left for bed at one.

The trio had sat on Ron's bed and had cast spells around the bed so that they didn't disturb the sleeping beauties. They had talked of all of their adventures of the years, of Fluffy, of Sirius Black, of Gryffindor, of Quidditch, of Hogwarts, of lessons, of Professors, of class-mates, of each other; they talked of everything and anything.  
Until Hermione had realised the time.

She had sent them both to bed, before hugging and giving Ron a _kiss _on the cheek – to which Harry had held in a laugh.

* * *

Ron strolled towards the Great Hall, which Dumbledore said would be open early so that both boys could eat their breakfasts before they left.

Ron yawned after every fifth step and his brain was in auto-pilot; it was _six _on a _Sunday morning! _They had to be on the Hogwarts express at seven forty-five if they were to leave at eight and Ron still had to pack.

They would be taken to Platform 9 ¾ where they would meet Mr and Mrs Jones. Apparently, the driver, who was now 110, was going to retire this year and his replacement, which was finishing off his training, would be driving them; it would be the replacement's final test.

The elves were busily apparating in and out of the Hall, preparing for the main breakfast which started later on Sundays. They waved him a cheery hello, since Ron was a regular guest at the kitchens.

Ron gazed over to Slytherin to see Malfoy delicately nibbling a piece of toast.

But there were two other people in the room.

One of Ron's neighbours, Luna Lovegood, who had always seemed to him as a bit odd.

'Hello there Ronald.' She called out dreamily. 'I do hope that the Bed-Bugs did not wake you.'

'Ermm, no they didn't.' She smiled at him and carried on staring blankly into space; Ron didn't have a clue as to what Bed-Bugs were.

'Hi Ron.' And the other person in the Hall was Hermione.

'What are you doing up _this _early?'

'A "hello" would have been nice.' She muttered. 'I'm always up _this _early; I always have a lot of work to get done.' She added matter-of-factly.

Ron didn't try and start an argument with her – she always did her work the night it was set! But instead, he sat down next to her and started to pile food on to his plate.

* * *

Draco glared at Weasel and Granger as they talked. How could any two people be so joyful and talkative at six o'clock on a Sunday morning?

They laughed and joked. And smiled and chatted away like nothing was wrong, like it was just another morning; really it was the worst morning in the history of the wizarding world.

Draco was going to leave everything he had ever known throughout his entire life, to go somewhere which he hated and despised. And he was going there with Weasel. What could be more enjoyable?

Dumbledore graced in.

'Ah, Ron, Draco I do hope that you had a good night's sleep. Hello Luna and Hermione, it is nice to see you both looking so awake on such a beautiful morning.'

"_How is the old man so bloody happy? It's half six in the morning! Does no one understand the concept of 'Sunday Mornings'_?" Thought Draco to himself.

Loopy girl skipped out past the professor and said something about "wrack-a-lacks".

Dumbledore walked towards Draco, who was sitting on the end of Slytherin.

'Good Morning Draco, isn't it just a fine morning?'

'If you say so.' Grumbled Draco under his breath.

'Have you chosen what parent, family member and friend you wish to be allowed contact with?' Said Dumbledore smiling warmly.

Draco panicked.

* * *

'Good Morning Ron, Hermione.' They both smiled and returned the warm welcome.

'Have you chosen the friend that you wish to contact?' Hermione gave Ron a look.

'Oh, I haven't told you have I. We're allowed contact with one parent, one other family member and one friend.' Hermione nodded and continued to look at him.

'May I ask who Malfoy as chosen, Professor?' Asked Ron politely.

'Why of course! I do not see why such details should be kept from you, you will be sharing a bedroom with him...oh, I haven't told you that yet have I.' Dumbledore chuckled as Ron's face fell. 'Well, Draco has chosen to have contact with his mother, Narcissa.'

'What about the other family member and friend?' Enquired Hermione curiously.

'He did not wish to choose anyone else.' Ron nodded but secretly felt sorry for the other boy; Ron had lots of family which he could have chosen and as to the friends, he had plenty in that department too, it seemed that Malfoy didn't have any actual friends.

'Well, I've got Mum and Bill to be writing too; I don't think my hand could survive writing another letter, so I won't have a friend. Just Mum and Bill, please.' Dumbledore smiled and nodded warmly at the teenager, his eyes praising Ron.

* * *

'It's best that I'm off Ron, the library opens in five minutes and I want to get my favourite seat before some Ravenclaw takes it.' Hermione stood up, glancing at her watch, five to seven.

'Well, let me walk you, I've just got to finishing off my packing.' Ron offered Hermione his arm, she smiled but took it and both walked out arm-in-arm.

* * *

Draco glowered as Weasel and his Mud-Blood girlfriend left, arms linked, laughing.

He stalked out of the Hall and made his way to his room.

Draco just had to fold up and place a few more items neatly into his case, which only took five minutes.

Draco realised he had around half an hour before he had to leave to get to the train. He had plenty of time to burn. So he opened up the book he was reading, _A Wizard's Wrath, _and carried on reading, allowing himself to be dragged another world.

* * *

Ron raced around the dorm as quickly and quietly as he could. He had twenty minutes to pack _everything_ he would need and want over the six never planned ahead and started to wonder if he should start too.

Five years of his life were scattered around this room and he had to find the important things and put them into the case he had been given. The objects and clothes were thrown in, with no thought for their well-being; all that mattered was that they were in there, their condition couldn't be worsened.

His trousers were worn, faded, too small, ripped and grass-stained. His tops were too small, worn, faded, plain, stained and too tight. His socks all had holes at the soles and big toes. His jumpers were just the ones that his Mum and other female family members had knitted him for Christmases and birthdays. All of his clothes were second or third hand; the only things that were new were his boxers and even they were getting too small, but Ron didn't want to make a fuss and he didn't want his parents to buy things for him; they were the poorest pure-blood family in existent.

His quills were all broken, but still in working conditions and all seemed to have stains on them, which were probably food stains. The pieces of parchment were torn and had stains on, which was once again probably food stains.

All of the smaller, personal objects were all broken in some kind of way; a small stone dragon that Charlie had got him only had one ear and three legs; Bill had brought him a small toy sphinx in Egypt, had been nibbled at by Pig and now only had one front paw and was missing half of its tail; and Percy had brought him a small owl figure with had had small jewel eyes, one of which was now just a hole.

The only things that he owned that were in good condition were his photos. His parents had brought him a huge photo album five years ago, because they knew how much their son loved photos and the memories that they conjured up. This was in mint condition and the photos in it were creaseless and neat. They were in chronological order and next to each one was a small title, phrase or word, a date and the names of the people in that photo. The photo album was Ron's pride and joy, he wouldn't go anywhere without it and if anything was to happen to it, Ron didn't know what he would do. Even the Twins wouldn't mess with it.

He placed the photo album gently into the case and wrapped it in his jumpers to give it a protective layer.

Ron sat on his case and with the help of a few jumps, he managed to close it.

He breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at his watch.

**7:45.**

* * *

On time, Draco made his way calmly down to the platform and Snape greeted him. Snape led him to a compartment, which apparently he was going to be sharing with Weasel for the three and a half hour journey. Draco pushed his case on the rack above his head and got comfy on the long seat, his book in hand.

'Ah, hello Draco, I'm glad to see that you're on time and ready to leave.' Professor Dumbledore slid open the compartment door and smiled at the reading teenager.

'Hello,' muttered Draco, not happy at being interrupted.

'There may a slight delay; it seems that Ron has not yet arrived.'

"_That Weasel has more money than common sense!" _Said Draco to himself, not daring to voice what he thought of Weasel in front of Dumbledore; that old fool loved the "Golden Trio".

'I'M HERE!' Yelled a voice; Weasel. Draco rolled his eyes; could he not have just announced his arrival _quietly_?

Weasel ran onto the train with his case and stopped just before he hit Dumbledore.

'Sorry sir.' Puffed Weasel, he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths; he must have ran all the way. Draco thought this impressive but wasn't going to show it and certainly wasn't going to say it.

'That is quite alright Ron; at least you're here now. Take a seat.'

'No, Ron, in this compartment.'

'But Malfoy is in here.'

'Yes, I can see that Ron.' Chuckled the professor. Weasel didn't protest but walked around the professor and lifted his case onto the opposite rack to Draco, before he collapsed in the seat opposite.

'Now, I wish you both good luck at the school and I hope that you enjoy your time there. You will meet Mr and Mrs Jones on the platform and they will take you to your home for the next six months. Just remember your pleases and thank you's.' Dumbledore nodded at them both and shut the compartment door before he left the train.

The Hogwarts Express slowly rolled into life.


	3. Rules & Rooms

It was half-way through the journey and Ron's stomach rumbled.

Malfoy looked from his book, tutted and gave him a glare. Ron just gave him a "what?" look.

Ron looked back out of the window, the same window that he had been staring out of for the last hour and forty-five minutes which was 105 minutes which was 6,300 seconds.

Ron was bored.

It was all the same. The countryside; trees, green, bushes, flowers and muggle animals.

Normally, he would be able to talk to someone; problem was that the only person on the train who he could talk to was someone who he didn't want to talk to. And Ron hadn't brought any in train entertainment and anything he would have brought involved two people.

Ron was getting desperate.

* * *

Draco was not reading, he had stopped reading long ago and was just staring at the pages and turning them every now and then to give the appearance that he was reading. He was thinking.

He thought about how difficult it was going to be to fit in. He had always fitted in. He was basically the Prince of Slytherin; everyone liked him. Now he was going to a _muggle _school and he had no clue how to act but he knew that he couldn't act the way he normally did. And the only "friend" he would have would be Weasel. He wouldn't know what to do in lessons and he wouldn't know what was "cool" and he wouldn't know where things were and he wouldn't know how to make friends. Draco _always _knew. He always knew what to do and if he didn't someone would tell him; he was "cool" and he knew what was; he had lived at Hogwarts for five years and he knew the place off by heart; and he had never had to make friends in his life, his family had ties with other families and he was introduced to them by parents and they were his friends.

For once in his life, Draco _almost_ wished he was like Weasel.

* * *

Ron, for what felt like the millionth time, saw a muggle animal called a moo and he knew that those animals went cow, cow, cow; he felt smart in his knowledge.

Ron was desperate.

'So...'

Malfoy glared...maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

'What?' Ron's mind panicked as he thought of something that he could say; he had to say something!

'What you reading?' Ron's mind returned to its usual state of calm; he had asked that question a thousand times before to Hermione and it had always got a smile and a happy answer; people liked to talk about themselves.

'A book.' Answered Malfoy bluntly, it seemed that he didn't share Hermione's love to talk about herself and her books.

'What's the book called?' Ron couldn't give up now.

Malfoy didn't even answer, he just held up the book with a sneer so that Ron could read the cover

'A wizard's wrath...any good?'

'Yes.'

'What's it about?'

'A wizard.'

'Just any wizard?'

'Yes.'

'You like reading?'

Malfoy just looked at Ron, his face expressionless.

'I'll take that as a yes then.' Smiled Ron, wanting to strangle the boy; here he was being all nice and conversational and all Malfoy could do was give one word answers and glare at him. 'So...' Said Ron smiling; trying to talk to Malfoy meant that he didn't have to stare at green space and moos.

* * *

Draco mentally smirked at Weasel; he was actually trying to talk to him. But Draco wanted to keep talking to a minimum; he didn't like Weasel and would never.

'What's your favourite lesson?' Asked Weasel brightly, trying to get conversations going, but Draco was going to be as tricking as ever.

'Potions.'

'I've never really got on with Potions myself, more of a Care guy myself.' Smiled Weasel. There was a silence as Draco said nothing.

'Favourite colour?'

'Green.'

'Oh, I should have guessed, you being in Slytherin 'n' all. Well, maybe I shouldn't. I'm not really a fan of yellow or that red colour. I like orange, obviously,' chuckled Weasel as he pointed to his flaming hair; Draco smiled at the teenager's attempts to get conversation flowing. 'But I also like blue; reminds me of the sky and the sea.'

Once again Draco said nothing. Weasel got annoyed.

'Look, Ma-Draco, I'm trying to be all nice to you and you're not helping. We've got to spend a room together over the next six months.' Draco's eyes widened; he didn't know that and Weasel had just call him by his given name, not by his second. 'So we're going to have to talk sometime! I've watched Hermione read thousands of books and I'm now an expert on knowing when someone's reading. And you haven't been! You're bored and so am I. So let's just talk, you know, when two or more people take it in turns to open their mouths and let words come out.'

Draco huffed but didn't protest. If he was honest, he was bored out of his wits.

'Good. So tell me about your childhood, Draco, you don't mind if I call you that? I think we should be civil as we're going to be living together.' Said Weasel with a smile.

'Alright...Ron.' Draco almost spat Weasel's name out; it felt so wrong. 'I grew up an only child at Malfoy _Manor_...you?' Draco made sure that emphasized his family's wealth, which was incomparable to Weasel's.

'That's it; you're getting the hang of it!' Said Weasel sarcastically, his tone like he was speaking to a toddler. 'I grew up with six other siblings at our family home, the Burrow.'

* * *

Ron couldn't believe that he was actually having a civilized conversation with Malfoy and that _he _had started it. Hermione would be proud. Maybe this is what Dumbledore meant to happen, they were talking, even if it was forced.

And quite soon, the train stopped.

They had managed a polite conversation for just over an hour and a half!

Malfoy got out first and Ron let him; he was in no hurry, he never was.

Ron yelled a thank you down to the ancient train driver and his apprentice, who both tipped their dirty caps at him.

Ron looked over to see Mr and Mrs Jones.

Mr Jones was tall but lanky; his hair was a light brown flecked with a dirty grey; his face was pale with light wrinkles; he had a rough beard which had more grey in it than his hair; his clothes were shabby and patched-up; Ron would have guessed than he was a little over 40 but something kept telling him that the man was younger than he looked. As Ron looked at him, he was reminded of Remus Lupin and hoped that this man was like Lupin; Lupin was kind, patient, caring and smart, even if he was a werewolf.

Mrs Jones was shorter than her husband but was tall for a woman; she had thin lips and a strong jaw; her eyes were dark and heavy-lidded but had a shine of warmth; her hair was the main feature of her face, it was waist-length, thick, shining and black, it was easy to see that she took a huge amount of pride in it; her clothes were dark but neat and fashionable; from her looks, Ron would have guessed that she was around 40. And like Mr Jones, Ron was reminded of one person when he looked at her; Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron prayed that she was nothing like her look-a-like.

Malfoy had already made it to the couple, who were smiling brightly at him; Malfoy looked at them, standing arrogantly and proud, he didn't say a word to them.

'Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley, but please, call me Ron.' Ron strode over confidently and held out his hand which Mr Jones shook; Mrs Jones pushed his large hand aside and embraced him.

Malfoy just stood there like a lemon.

'It's lovely to meet you Ron! I'm Bellatrix Jones, but you can call me Bell.' She smiled at him warmly.

'Hey Ron, I'm Bleddyn Jones.' Ron got a hint of a Welsh accent; he wondered how he was ever going to remember the man's name and he could forget trying to pronounce it. Bleddyn chuckled. 'Don't worry, just call me Jones, everybody does.'

* * *

The journey in their muggle red car was surprisingly nice for Ron. When he had been in a car before he had nearly died and killed Harry and when he wasn't putting his life on the line, he had been squashed up next to someone or had someone sitting on him.

Bell drove, her driving was calm, relaxed and smooth; the conversation was exactly like her driving; it was calm, relaxed and flowed.

Ron felt himself instantly warm to the couple; they obviously loved each other and he could sense that they both had strong parenting instincts and were excellent parents.

They talked about magic, Hogwarts, family, friends, favourite things and each other.

The journey was over in the flick of a wand.

* * *

Draco got out of the muggle death-box as soon as he could; he felt sick.

Weasel had just kissed the Jones' arses all the way to the house.

The house was in a small suburban close, where the houses all looked the same, but the Jones' house had a bright green, wooden door, which stood out from all of the other white, plain, plastic doors. The front garden was small but looked perfect; the front bush was healthy looking and trimmed flawlessly, the grass was green and not a blade was out of line, the flowers were brightly coloured and the colours were different but didn't clash; someone obviously loved gardening.

'Are you feeling alright Draco?' Asked Jones as he placed a caring arm on the teenager's shoulder; Draco felt too weak to push it off but said nothing. 'Don't worry, we'll get you inside and I'm sure you'll feel much better once we give you a bite to eat.'

'It's a lovely garden you've got.'

"_There goes Weasel kissing arse."_

'Why thank you Ron! You should see the back, she's much better looking.' Replied Bell, admiring her handiwork.

'Just take a seat in the living room; we'll just give you the rules of the house and things like that. Hunnie, do you want to make some lunch for the boys?' Jones nodded.

'Sandwiches? Are you two allergic to anything or have any strong dislikes to any foods?' He asked.

'That'd be lovely, thanks, nah, I'll eat anything.' Smiled Weasel.

'Draco, how about you...sandwiches, any allergies?' Draco nodded then shook his head, signalling his answers.

'Need any help?' Kiss-arse asked.

'No, thank you Ron.' Smiled Jones as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

Draco looked around the living room. The wallpaper was a light coffee colour and the carpet was a cream colour; personal pictures in wooden frames hung on the walls; the curtains were a plain colour with black simple flowers on; there was a brick fireplace with a basket of wood next to it; in all, the room was neutral and plain, but not boring. The furniture made it interesting. The sofa was a bright red; there was one blue chair and a green one; a huge armchair which was a sharp black; and a coffee table which was bright white. But somehow the randomness and brightness suited the room and gave it a warm, homey feeling.

Weasel chose to sit on the red sofa, which clashed violently with his hair, and instinctively Draco chose the green chair.

Jones handed them their food and sat down with his own plate in the blue chair; Draco had assumed that the armchair was Jones', but it turned out that he was wrong. It seemed that Bell wore the trousers in this house and Draco could understand why; she reminded him of his crazy Aunt Bella.

* * *

Ron ate his sandwiches slowly and neatly, when really he wanted to wolf them down. Just as he was finishing, Bell graced in.

'Finished boys? Just put your plate on the table.' Ron gently put his plate on the table and Malfoy soon followed.

Bell placed herself in the armchair and tucked her legs up; she was sockless and you could see that she had painted her toe-nails a blood red.

'Now boys, since you'll be staying at our house for the next six months, we want to lay out some rules.' Her voice was commanding, strong and not one that you would happily interrupt. 'Firstly, you remember your manners and are courteous when you are in this house, we know why you are here and I do not want to have to split up fights and neither do I want to be called to your school to hear that you've got into fights with one and another. Secondly, you treat this house as your own, tidy up after yourselves and keep your room clean. We have two children, as you have probably been already informed, they are staying at their Nan's tonight but when they do come home, I want you both to be nice, caring and patient with them, they will probably see you as two new older brothers.' She smiled at her last sentence before she went back to her ordering voice. 'You must be in your room by half nine and lights out will be at ten o'clock on school-nights and on Friday and Saturday nights, you may chose your own bed-time, just as long as you don't make too much noise. When you arrive home from school, you will do your homework before you do anything else, both Jones and I will be happy to help you if you need any assistance. We will give you certain chores to do on weekends and you will do them with minimum complaints. If we do ask you to do something, you will do it without questioning. And if you do have any worries or questions both of us will be happy to answer and don't be afraid to ask.' She took a long pause; her speech was over. 'Any questions?'

'Wait...we're here for Christmas and my birthday?' Said Ron, suddenly realising how long they were actually here for; it was just starting to fully sink in. Ron saw Malfoy roll his eyes at him.

'Yes, you are.' Ron felt tears rising up but pushed them down; he had never spent a Christmas without family or surrounded by friends. Bell smiled warmly at him; she knew what he would be thinking; she knew the Weasleys and how many of them there were. 'I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure that Dumbledore will allow you some kind of contact.' Ron nodded but took a sudden interest in his shoes.

'Right, I think you boys understand, we're fair but we have our rules. I'll take you to your room.'

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what he had just been told.

He was going to have to tidy up after himself _and _he would be expected the help out. Cleaning, preparing food and other manual tasks were meant for elves; housework is the only reason they exist.

And now he was being shown to the room he was going to have to share with Weasel for the next six months.

'Here it is,' said Jones cheerfully as he opened up the door. The room itself was on the right of the staircase, above the living room.

The room was an eggshell blue with a dark blue carpet; Draco felt like he was drowning; he hated blue. Weasel smiled as he walked in, he'd said he liked the colour.

As Weasel was first in, he got to pick what bed he had; at least they didn't have bunk-beds. Weasel chose the bed next to the window and Draco got the one opposite.

'You can share the room and space between yourselves, but make it fair. Mine and Bell's room is on the other side of the stairs, the bathroom is next to your room on the left and the two rooms in the corners are Lex's – in the right corner – and Brad's is in the left, the bedroom nearest to yours. I'll leave you two to unpack, feel free to wonder around the house and garden but if you wish to leave, you've got to ask Bell or me.' Jones smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Friends or Not?

Hey, sorry it's been so long. I'd just like to thank you for your continued reading, reviews, alerts and favourites! Thanks! And a special thank you to Fluffy things r cute for her help with names :)

* * *

Draco stood nervously in the mirror as he adjusted his tie for the thousandth time. The uniform was simple but uncomfortable; a blue blazer with the school's logo – a simple, white outline of a bull with large, sharp horns with the words "_vita. risus. mori." _underneath– grey trousers, a white shirt and a red and green striped tie, which looked like it should be burnt and whoever designed it should have the killing curse shot at them without hesitation.

Draco muttered angrily under his breath; Weasel was rushing around. The idiot had woken up twenty-five minutes late and they now only had five minutes until they left. Whereas Draco had woken up at six thirty – an hour and a half before they needed to leave. He had got dressed calmly and quietly, had had breakfast with Jones, who had wished him luck before he had left cheerfully for work; he had been ready for the last hour.

Weasel cried out as he fell over as he tried to brush his teeth and put his trousers on at the same time. Draco smirked. Weasel was bound to look like a fool.

* * *

To Ron, Malfoy looked like a fool.

His shirt was tucked into his trousers, his top button done up, his tie was up to the top button and had six green stripes showing and his blazer was done up – he had dressed exactly as the rules said he should. And his hair was slicked down and not a strand dared to stick out of place. On the other hand, Ron's shirt was untucked, his tie was six (well, five and a bit) stripes but it hung low on his shirt and it was around two inches from his top button, his trousers hung in their usual low place (his boxers were clearly visible if he bent over) and his blazer was open and his left collar stuck out on top of it – he had dressed as he usually would; messy and rebellious. And his hair stuck out at awkward angles but it wasn't as bad as Harry's; Ron could pull off the I-have-just-woken-up and the I-do-not-own-a-comb-or-hairbrush-and-if-I-did-I-would-not-use-it look.

'Now you two be good! I do not want to be called into the headmaster's office because you two have got into fights. Make friends, be good in lessons and be polite. I have a reputation there and I do _not_ want it to be even scratched.'

'You used to go there?' Ron asked as he yawned tiredly.

Bell looked up into the rear view mirror so that she could look at Ron as she answered.

'Yes...and I work there.' Both boys gawped at her. 'How do you think I managed to get you two places so easily?' She chuckled as she pulled away from the now green light.

'Now, of course, you two need a story. If anyone asks you're twins.'

'Twins?'

'Yes, you know, when two people are born around the same time from the same pregnancy?' She smiled.

'We look nothing alike!' Protested Malfoy; he was distantly related to Ron and that was more than enough for him.

'Twins don't have to be identical. You are twins, your second name is Jones and you are Jones's nephews and your mother and father are called Cissy and Arthur. You are here because your parents are getting a divorce and while the legal forms are going through and the belongings being sorted; you are staying with us for the time. I do not think that anymore personal questions will be asked but if they are, make something suitable and believable up, and then tell the other.'

Malfoy groaned and Ron silently agreed; this would require talking. Bell stopped the car.

'We're here.'

Both boys got out and looked to the building in front of them.

Ron's first thought was prison. It was tall – around three storeys high – and grey, the windows looked rusty, ancient and the white paint on them flaked.

Children poured into it and stared at Ron and Malfoy as they walked behind Bell. Ron walked as though he normally would but Malfoy puffed his chest out and walked like the cocky bastard he is.

'What is it that you do here Be- Mrs Jones?' Ron asked as she cut a furrow through the pupils, who moved quickly out the way and hurried to sort out their untidy uniform.

'I'm a chemistry teacher, it's like potions, and I'm deputy headmistress. Now,' she led them into her office. It was neat, tidy and well organised; it was the right size for an office and was simply furnished. There was a desk, three chairs, a large, black spiny-chair, a pot plant and a computer. There was one photo on the desk which was turned away and so could only be seen by Bell. 'You have five lessons a day which each last an hour, you have five minutes between lessons to get to your next lesson, an hour for lunch and fifteen minutes for break, which is between lessons two and three, you register in your form group twice a day, once at the start of the day which lasts twenty minutes and then before lesson four, which then lasts only five minutes. You will be given a partner, who will be in most of your lessons and will act as a guide to the school, you may become friends with them or find your own, but I suggest that you bond with that person for they will mislead you if they do not like you. You are in different forms but you do have a few lessons together, be nice to each other. Or your lives will not be worth living.' She rushed out her words but yet they were as clear as newly-cleaned glass.

There was a knock at the door.

'That must be you're guides.'

Two boys walked in. One looked like going to the headmistress office was a regular thing and the other looked nervous to be in the company of such a high-ranking teacher. The smug one was tall and broad shouldered; his deep brown eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them; his hair was brown and looked combed but still messy; his nose was pointed and it would twitch like a rodent's every so often; and his ears stuck out from his head like an elephant's – Ron was reminded of an elliephant than Hermione had shown him once called Dombow or something like that. The nervous one was petite and short; he had thin blond hair and his wispy fringe would fall onto his face and he would quickly tuck it behind his left ear; he had glasses which were black and square, they suited him; his eyes were blue and had a shy gleam to them; and he kept looking down and shuffling.

'H-Hello Mrs Jones.' Stuttered out the nervous one.

'Hey Miss.' Said the brunet.

Bell turned to the newcomers.

'You have not been chosen because of your school records or your skills in lessons.' She seemed to be looking at the smug one more. 'But because I believe that you would get along with the boys. This is Draco.' Malfoy glared at them and looked them up and down. 'And this is Ron.'

'Hey,' Ron smiled at them, being nice to people was more likely to get you liked. The nervous one just nodded and looked down. But the smug one answered.

'Hey I'm Endeavour Morse, but my mates just call me Dumbo.' He reached out his hand, Ron smirked at the name, understanding where it came from – he would have to thank Hermione for that.

Malfoy shook it with a disgust look. 'Hello Endeavour.'

'Nice to meet you Dumbo,' Ron shook Dumbo's outstretched hand with a smile.

'Miss, you best be giving me Ron.' Laughed Dumbo, Bell seemed to ignore the comment made.

'And this is Casper Evans.' Casper just nodded and started to look out of the window, he fidgeted again. Ron wasn't easily annoyed but he just wanted to hex Casper still.

'I have decided that Ron,' she looked at Ron. 'Will be partnered by Endeavour,' the boy whooped.

'Thanks Miss.'

'And Draco, Casper will be helping you.' Draco muttered something under his breath and Casper shuffled again.

'Here are your timetables. You will both report to me at the start of lunch on how you have been.' Bell took her seat behind her desk; a signal for them to leave.

'What you got then Ron?' He and Dumbo lead out first at strolled through the school.

'Erm,' Ron glanced down at the paper in front of him.

'Give it 'ere.' Dumbo smiled as he took it and he sat down on a wooden bench, Ron sat next to him. 'Right it's Monday and we're on a week one; we have two weeks, so it goes week one then week two then week one, blah blah blah, you get it?' Ron nodded; glad he had been put with Dumbo. 'You've got English first with Mrs. D-C, she's nice and a push-over, I'm with you, then second you've got Maths with Mr. Stone, unlucky...he used to be in the Army and is quite nasty if you get on the wrong side of him so be nice and just do what he asks and you'll live...I think Piper is with you. I'll introduce you to my mates later. Third Chemistry, I'm not with you sorry but I think Draco? Yeah it's Draco right.' Ron nodded. 'Yeah I think he is 'cause...err...Casper is in there. I was until I got moved out because I messed around. The teacher is Mrs. Jones, and you already know her. Fourth, Biology with Mr. Dam, he'll send you to sleep and is probably the worst teacher here, so do what you want in that lesson, I'll be with you so I can learn more about you Ron. And lastly, RE, yeah, it's not much and you'll do nothing with Mr. Priest, both me and Sammy will be with you.'

Ron smiled, Dumbo had been honest with him and seemed to be truthful in what he said and Ron was quickly warming to the boy.

* * *

Draco walked next to Casper, not because he wanted too but because he had no clue where they were going. The silence was awkward but Draco didn't care. He was stuck with a shy mud-blood; he didn't want to ever have to talk to this boy. But Draco would rather be with this one than the other; this one kept its mouth shut while the other didn't.

He glanced down to his timetable.

First, English with a Miss. Duke; second, Maths with a Mr. Stone; third Chemistry with a Mrs. Jones; fourth Biology with Miss. Snap; and fifth RE with a Miss. Garden. Draco had no clue as to what Biology, Chemistry or RE were and he doubt he would be able to understand anything that they said in those lessons and English and Maths were self-explanatory. Draco had no clue as to what the teachers would be like and that is something that he hated most about being here; he had always known what the teachers were going to be like. Also, Draco had no clue as to who was in his classes; would he be stuck with this Casper boy all day? A small part of him was praying that he was with Weasel for lessons, but he doubt he would; Bell would probably expect them to start fighting.

'W-What have you got?' Said Casper quickly, Draco thrust the paper at the boy.

'Oh, Miss Duke is nice, I've got her.' Draco rolled his eyes; he was going to be with this boy all day. 'Mr. Stone is horrid. You know Mrs. Jones. Miss. Snap has always been nice to me but some people don't like her. And Miss. Garden is unlikeable.' Draco sighed heavily; he had horrid teachers except from Mrs. Jones, but who knew what she would be like in actual lessons, and he thought that if Miss. Snap liked Casper then she would dislike him.

* * *

Draco followed Casper to English; he didn't know his way and he wasn't the type to want to be late on his first day. The school was busier than Hogwarts and students filled the corridors, all pushing and shoving in order to get where they wanted to go. Draco got some looks from people in the same coloured tie as him; different people had different coloured striped ties, Draco guessed it was so that they could tell the different year groups apart.

Casper was terrible at moving through corridors. People pushed him and he never pushed back; this annoyed Draco.

'Just push them.' Casper turned around shocked, not expecting to hear Draco's voice. Casper weakly pushed one person who turned around and glared at him.

'What?' Casper whimpered.

'Move.' Draco said from behind him.

'You startin'.' Draco had no idea as to what "startin'" meant but he could tell that it wasn't good. The boy had pushed out his chest and people slowed down as they passed in order to get a good look.

Draco just glared.

'Move.'

'OI! What's the hold up?' Yelled a voice from behind Draco, he recognised it; it was that other boy, the smug one.

'Ma-Draco?' There was Weasel, who had just remembered to call his Draco just in time before he made an even bigger idiot of himself.

Casper cowered like a scared puppy.

'Leave them be, Dave.' Ordered the smug boy from earlier.

'No, Dumbo. He's startin'.'

'I'm sure he's not Dave, just leave it.'

'But what if I am?' Draco was angry and having a fight with this Dave would get it off his chest and maybe it would get him thrown back to Hogwarts or maybe he would have to stay at the Jones's house for the rest of the time. Casper had now bolted away down the corridor.

The mass of students had thinned out now; the bell rang, lessons were staring. A lone short child, with a huge backpack, would rush past, not giving the four boys a look.

'Draco.' Weasel's tone was warning. 'Don't do anything stupid.'

'Awh, you're little boyfriend trying to make sure you don't get beaten up.' Draco sneered.

'He's-.' Started Draco with a sneer but Weasel cut across.

'We're twins.' Weasel came and stood next to Draco and pushed his chest out; twins stood up for each other. 'Now move.' Dave seemed to look and suddenly realised that there was now two, maybe three if Dumbo joined in, against one.

'I'll get you.' Dave glared at Draco but swaggered off.

'You idiot! You know what would happen if you started a fight! Why do you think we're here?' Weasel span and glared at Draco. Draco just glared back and didn't say anything; now he thought about it, if Weasel and Dumbo hadn't turned up, he would have been beaten up by this Dave, who was twice the size of him and about three times the width.

Draco stalked off and began to look for the room he should have been in minutes ago.

* * *

'Sorry Dumbo.'

'Nah, it's alright. Dave can be a bit of a dick sometimes.'

'Draco's used to having more status than just the new kid.' Dumbo nodded; Draco didn't seem like the type to be looked down on, he gave off a constant expression of being better than you were or could ever be. But he was Ron's twin and Dumbo didn't want to rock the boat with Ron; he liked Ron. Ron had already proved himself to be funny, nice, loyal and friendly. 'He can be the biggest twat sometimes.'

'I would never have guessed that you were twins.'

'Good.' Smiled Ron as Dumbo opened a door.


	5. Friends & Fights

It's been too long! I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's a long chapter to make up for it! :)

* * *

'Oh hello, you must be Ronald.' Mrs. D-C was a small, petite woman who looked a bit like a mouse; she had a shoulder length mousy brown hair, small grey eyes, thin lips and a small pointed nose. Her features were soft and gave her a mum look; she looked caring and nice. Her voice was soft and hushed.

Ron looked around the classroom before answering. The desks were set out two desks together; an aisle; four desks together; an aisle, then another pair of desks. The desks were drawn on, damaged and uneven. Ron smirked; the pupils here were the same as in Hogwarts. They were sitting down, some on chairs, some on tables, all talking; it seemed they hadn't realised that there was even a teacher in the room.

Two boys called for Dumbo.

'Yeah, that's me.' Ron smiled at her. D-C called quietly over the class, her soft voice nowhere near loud enough to be heard.

'Oi, shut your mouths.' Called Dumbo; the class hearing a demanding voice became quiet and turned to the teacher, who blushed lightly.

'Thank you Endeavour.' He nodded to her.

'This is Ronald Jones, he is joining our class.' Calls of hi and waves were given to Ron, who happily returned the welcome gestures.

Ron followed Dumbo to the back corner of the room, where the two boys sat who had called for Dumbo.

'Hey Dumbo, nice to meet you Ron. I'm Dominic Travers, but you can call me Travis.' He held out a hand for Ron who shook it as he sat between Travis and Dumbo. Travis had long black hair which was tied scruffily back into a pony tail, he had dark green eyes and thin lips which seemed permanently in a small mischievous smile. Even as he was sitting down, Ron could tell that Travis had the same sort of build as he did, tall and lanky; Travis wore his uniform in the same style as Ron and his uniform was ripped at the edges, threads hung out from it and his shirt and tie had a few stains. Travis's voice was deep and rough.

'I'm Andrew Christopher Vernns, but feel free to call me Andy, everyone seems to.' He also shook Ron's large hand. Andy's voice gave off a regal air and he reminded Ron of Malfoy but a nicer, more respectable version. Andy was probably around average height, skinny, had thin blonde hair which hung stylishly just below his ears and his eyes were grey with a sly twinkle. Andy's uniform was neat and tidy; it was perfect, minus from the undone top button and the fact that his tie was longer than it should be so was rather skinny. All in all, Andy made the uniform look good.

Ron learnt nothing about English that lesson but he did learn more important things. He learnt where to hang out; what happened to be cool; who was cool; who should be avoided at all costs and other social rules, which only an insider would know. He left English happy, optimistic and comfortable in this new school with these new friends.

* * *

Draco entered late to lesson but Miss. Duke let him off because it was his first day.

He was seated right at the front buy Miss. Duke with Casper and two other boys.

When the work began, the two boys quietly introduced themselves.

'Hi, I'm Alfie Johnson.' He gave Draco a small smile; Draco gave him an obvious false smile. Alfie was probably taller than Casper but was still skinny. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that weren't particularly special in any way, shape or form. His voice sounded average and Alfie could quite easily be described as average; he could fit in well with a crowd.

The other boy stuck out more.

'Hey, I'm Smithy.' Smithy was big, but he wasn't fat; he was muscular and broad-shoulder, his hair was shaven very short and he had a pig look to his face; it reminded Draco of Crabbe and Goyle. Because he gave Draco no first name, he was forced into using the boy's nickname, something which he didn't want to do; it showed affection. He didn't even show affection to his "friends" or family, let alone some random boy that he has just met.

'Hello Smithy.' Draco tone was spiteful and dull.

Draco actually found English interesting but didn't show it. They were doing poems and the class got on quietly with their work and Miss. Duke was kind and helpful. He said nothing to Casper, Smithy or Alfie, but simply followed Casper to their next lesson.

They were early to maths but Mr. Stone was already ready and watching, like a strong predator waiting for its nervous and inspecting prey.  
Mr. Stone was huge. He was well-built and was the stereotypical army man. He was bald with a huge chin. His eyes were like a hawk's; they pierced you if you looked at him and they were dark, showing no emotion. His lips were thin and pressed in a tight line.

'Stand here boy.' He barked. Casper hurried to his seat, while Draco stood nervously next to Stone, but he wasn't going to show his nervousness; that wasn't how Draco Malfoy acted, he was strong and never fearful, only feared.

* * *

Ron sauntered down the corridors but his long legs meant that he still got to lesson on time; the layout of school may have seen large and rather confusing but there was a method to the numbering and positioning of the rooms and Ron's logical mind had already worked out where each room would be.

'You must be the other. Stand.' Ron stood next to Malfoy and smiled at Stone; he had an old auror family member, Uncle Roger, than look exactly like Stone. 'Names.' He glared to Malfoy first but Ron answered when words failed Malfoy.

'I'm Ronald Jones, but please could you call me Ron, sir.' Ron spoke politely and calmly; he was going to approach this man like he was his Uncle Roger. Stone nodded.

'I'm Draco Jones.' Draco's voice shook a bit but was quick.

'Sit.' Stone barked and pointed to two desks at the back of the class. They were going to have to sit together.

Maths dragged like a dead body.

It was slow and seemed to never go anywhere. Stone barked at the class and he wrote something down on a board and they copied and did questions and then the process would start again with something different. Luckily, the class was silent so Ron and Malfoy didn't have to speak to each other.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang, they were set homework and left.

A boy called for Ron.

'Ron?' Ron spun around to see a red-head boy walking toward him.

'Hey, I'm Piper. Dumbo texted me about you.' Ron nodded and had no clue as to what "texted" meant but whatever it was, it seemed normal and fine.

Piper straightaway reminded Ron of pictures of a dark wizard that had once lived, nicknames the Pied Piper of Hamelin, who had kidnapped and killed a muggle town's children. His eyes were dark and small; his lips chapped; his nose long and thin and he was tall and lanky. His head was ginger but a dark ginger, not like Ron's bright fire. And his voice had the hint of a German accent. Ron wondered if this Piper was any relation, even if distant, to the Pied Piper of Hamelin.

'Ron.'

'Nice to meet you Ron, ve'll go and meet the others.' Ron felt a sense of irony as he was led away by a Piper.

* * *

Draco glared as Weasel walked away with some boy. Weasel had seemed happy and confident so far and had been making friends. Draco was jealous but he wouldn't say or let on. He didn't want to go with Casper and easily slipped away. It spent his break wondering around aimlessly.

Draco turned up early for Chemistry and stood outside just staring into space.

'Hello Draco, come in.' Bell walked past and into the room. Another boy had turned up and was about to walk in behind Draco.

'Not you Jack.' Jack looked as though he was going to complain but then thought better of it. Draco shut the door behind him, sensing that this was a private conversation.

'What's wrong Draco?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'You can sit next to Casper, second desk back, second row, outside seat.' She explained, without looking up from her desk; she made sure she knew where each of her students sat. 'Your first day was always going to be hard. You don't look like you're even remotely enjoying yourself and you've turned up early with no one. There _is _something wrong.' Draco still said nothing.

'Draco, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. What is it?'

'Everything. I hate it here. I don't know anyone. And I'm the new kid.' Bell smiled.

'You know Ron! And Ron's new too!' Draco just gave her a black look.

'Weasel? Are you seriously suggesting that I even spend one minute with that idiot.'

'His name is Ron and he is not an idiot. And you're going to have to spend longer with him at home.'

'Don't have to.'

'You share a room.' She chuckled.

'And.'

'Now you're just being difficult. Just try and enjoy yourself, talk to Casper and his friends, they're a lovely bunch of boys, ok, so maybe – from what I've heard – aren't your usual crowd, but that doesn't matter. Just talk to them. In fact, sit on the inside. I'll put Ron next to you and Casper can sit next to Piper. Piper will love that.' Bell smirked.

The bell rang and Bell opened up her door. The class poured in.

'Casper, please sit next to Piper and Ron next to Draco.' The class were quiet as they took their seats so Bell didn't have to raise her voice.

'Vhat? But, Miss, Ron can sit next to me!' Protested Piper.

'No, he can't. Piper, let go of Ron.' A murmur of laughter went around the room as Weasel was standing at the front of class with Piper sitting on the floor while clinging onto his leg, giving a dramatic pout and an over-the-top sad look. 'Piper.' Bell's tone was warning and slowly Piper crawled off to his seat, saying about how he was going to miss Weasel and how he might die without him.

* * *

Ron said nothing as he sat down next to Malfoy. He planned to say nothing to him all lesson; Malfoy had been nothing but rude and selfish. At break, Casper had asked if he'd seen Malfoy because he couldn't find him and was worried that Malfoy would be in trouble or get lost. Ron had been able to reassure Casper; the boy had been kind and nice and all Malfoy could do was be nasty and leave the poor boy concerned.

Then trouble walked in.

It was Dave.

'You're late.'

'Sorry Miss.' Dave spotted Malfoy and smiled and took his seat, which happened to be right behind Malfoy.

Bell began teaching something that involved numbers and letters and symbols and measurements and bottles and things. Ron wasn't listening; it reminded him of Potions.

Malfoy sharply turned around and Ron caught Dave smirking out the corner of his eye.

'What?' Whispered Ron to Malfoy.

'Twat's kicking my chair.' Ron lent back and could see Dave kicking Malfoy's chair; he smiled.

Just like potions, everyone moved out of their seats and Ron had no clue as to why or what they were meant to be doing and this time he had no Hermione to copy.

'Move.'

'You move.' Dave pushed Malfoy. The whole class went silent; Bell had left the class.

'No, I'll move when you stop lose weight.' Smirked Malfoy; he'd had a rubbish day so far and being nasty always made him feel better; he'd start off with some weak comments but would get worse as the insult match went on.

It seemed that Dave's Achilles heel was his weight and Dave wasn't the type for words. Malfoy got a shove. A rather large shove at that.

'Fucking mud-blood!' Dave gave a confused face at being called a "mud-blood" but knew that it was some kind of insult. His face scrunched up but that face was gone when he received a punch to the face. Dave had a strong face but Malfoy was angry; blood began to pour down from Dave's nose.

Soon the class had quickly moved to the boys and they began to crowd, waiting for it to get serious and more violent, just like any other group of school children.

'STOP!' Yelled Ron, no response, no one even gave him a look; they were too engrossed with the fight. Quickly, it got worse and soon it was quite obvious who was winning; Dave had Malfoy pinned and wouldn't stop punching.

'OI, FATTY!' Shouted Ron as he pushed his way into the fighting ring, Dave turned and left Malfoy alone. With one swift movement, Ron punched Dave across the face; Dave hit his head on a table and collapsed.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Bell had walked in, to see a huge circular crowd standing around a corner. The crowd moved quickly away not wanting to get in trouble with a deputy head.

Ron stood with a nervous side smile, while he rubbed his right knuckles; Dave was lying unconscious on the floor and Malfoy was curled up in a tight ball, blood splattered on his once clean uniform.

Bell was usually a calm person when it came to fights but it was their first day and they were here because of fighting.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU NEARLY KILLED EACH OTHER AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO! START A FIGHT WITH A PUPIL AND KNOCK HIM OUT! WIPE THAT SMUG SMILE OFF OF YOUR FACE RON! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW! I'LL BEING SPEAKING TO YOU TWO, DUMBLEDORE AND YOUR PARENTS LATER' Malfoy moaned as he tried to stand up; his body wasn't used to this amount of beating.

'I help you out and now I've got to bloody carry you.' Ron rolled his eyes but put one arm around Malfoy and helped him to limp out. Ron walked out past Bell, not cowering at her dark, angry look, which made her look more like Bellatrix Lestrange.

A boy called Jack started to walk with Ron and the broken Malfoy.  
'Medical wing is this way... its good what you did to Dave by the way. He's a right bully.' Jack took Malfoy's other side and guided them to the wing. Ron smiled; glad that he done a sort of good.

'But good luck to you when he wakes up.' Ron chuckled; he knew he shouldn't have punched Dave or even got involved but Malfoy was being beaten to a pulp and he couldn't stand there and watch that happen; Malfoy was a wizard, even if he might be a dark one.


	6. Letters, Tears & Childhood Stories

_I was planning to leave a five day gap between updating the story but once again, I got side-tracked so it's late again. Sorry! Forgive me? :)_

* * *

Ron and Draco stood outside Bell's office.

Draco had complained constantly while the school healer – nurse they called her – tried to sort him out; apparently the wounds looked worse than they actually were. They had then be sent to stand outside of Bell's office and that had been three hours ago; it was the end of school now. Luckily, Dumbo and friends had been kind enough to bring Ron some food and his bag, for which Ron was eternally grateful. Ron had given Malfoy some of his food, which the boy had taken, but Malfoy was yet to thank Ron for a) helping him out or b) sharing his food. Ron wasn't happy.

Bell walked past them, said nothing, and walked straight into her office with a deadly look on her face.

'Weasley.' She called, not using Ron's first or cover name; she was annoyed. Ron took his hands out of his pockets, straightened up and walked in.

'You're lucky. The class have said that you did what you did in defence and I can understand. But you must understand that this sort of behaviour cannot carry on. It's an embarrassment to me. I trusted you and that trust seems to have been overlooked. I shall contact Dumbledore who will in turn contact your parents.' Her tone was strict and firm and Ron's eyes widen in horror when she mentioned his parents finding out. 'You shall spend your lunchtimes with me over the next few weeks, however the role you played in this was small, therefore your punishment is and so is my anger with you. Leave the school now, my husband will be there to pick you up. Tell him that Draco and I will be back a bit later.' She looked down at her desk, a signal for Ron to leave. Ron left quickly and said nothing to Draco on the way out.

* * *

Draco felt rubbish.

He had spent the last half an hour being yelled at and then the car had had the most unbearable sticky silence. And there was nowhere where he could go to leave this entire thing behind. He was stuck. His parents wouldn't care though; he knew that Weasel's would; they cared for their son, they'd miss him. His won't.

He was sent straight to his room where he could hear the sound of children laughing and dinner being prepared. He silently had a shower and as the cold water washed over his pale and bruised body, tears fell from his grey, cold eyes.

* * *

As soon as they had got home, Ron was introduced to the Jones's children; Bradley and Alexia. Brad was 5 and Lex was 3. They were the nicest, happiest children that you could ever have the fortune to meet.

Brad had his father's looks, he had a pale face, light brown hair and there were a few light freckles over his nose. Brad was tall for his age and like his father, looked older than he was. Brad was shy and hadn't wanted to meet Ron at first and Jones had told Ron that he probably wouldn't until he had been there a few days, but after a few minutes of watching his younger sister talk with Ron, Brad had timidly walked forward. Jones looked as though You-Know-Who was dancing around in a tea-cosy in front of him. Ron was good with children, especially shy ones – since he had been a very shy child when he was younger. He was able to build up Brad's confidence in Ron and soon they were talking quite happily.

Lex, on the other hand, was like her mother; thick, dark hair, dark eyes and a strong jaw. She was bold and chatty; she had immediately greeted Ron with a confident manner. She didn't want to stop talking; she showed Ron pictures that she had drawn at Nursery and told Ron _all _about her day. Never asking once about his.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Ron sat next to Brad and Lex and Jones opposite. Bell had politely declined dinner, saying she would eat when she had finished her work load. Jones's cooking was amazing and almost as good as his Mum's. Ron asked for second helpings.

'You'll explode! Can I watch when you do?' Lex had asked curiously.

'Course.' Laughed Ron; Brad gave a small smile.

A short time after dinner, Ron quietly made his way upstairs alone, when Jones had dragged Lex away from him. Ron knocked gently on their room door. In his hands, Ron carried a tray of just heated dinner for Malfoy; everyone had to eat.

* * *

Draco heard a gentle knocking and rushed to wipe away his tears but his eyes were red from crying.

'Err, Malfoy, can I come in?' Living in a house full of people, meant you usually knocked and asked before you went in.

Draco jumped into bed and pulled the duvet cover over his head, to give the appearance of sleep. He heard the creak of the door as Weasel pushed it slowly open.

Weasel had a big family and knew when someone was faking sleep.

'He's sleeping. I'll just leave the dinner by his bed.' Weasel gently began to hum and placed the tray on the floor, making nearly no noise.

When Draco heard the door close, he jumped up and grabbed the tray and began to dig in.

'Nice try.' Draco nearly died of fright when he heard Weasel's voice. Weasel was standing by the door; he had closed it but hadn't left.

Draco froze; Weasel was looking him straight in the eyes and would easily be able to tell that he had been crying. And Malfoys and Slytherins didn't cry.

Weasel walked towards the bed and sat down at the end of it; Draco began to stiffly eat again.

'I won't say anything.'

'About what?' Weasel gave a small chuckle.

'Bloody hell! You know what about! Weasley's don't cry either.' Weasel seemed to be smiling at some kind of memory, but whatever it was; Draco didn't get it.

'Are you just going to sit there?' Draco glared at the Cheshire cat on his bed.

'No actually, got a letter to write. Mum'll murder me if I don't tell her first 'bout the fight.' Weasel gave a bright smile at Draco and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Ron stared at the piece of parchment in front of him because it wasn't parchment but something called "paper" and he had no clue as to what to write. But Lady Luck was slightly on his side; his Mum couldn't send him a howler, the closest she could get was a lot of full stops, short sentences and writing in capitals.

Ron, after quite a few pieces of paper, wrote his letter; he started positive – talked about new friends, the Jones's, new teachers, new lessons, new things he'd learnt; all good things; then he went to how he'd split up a fight, because he actually hadn't started the fight, he'd just done the good thing and stopped the weaker fighter from being turned into mush and that was a good thing; then ending it by saying he missed her. Hopefully, missing her and sending his love might save him a bit. He doubted it. But that was his letter a month to her gone and Ron didn't regret it. He handed it with a smile to Jones, who nodded and said he would get it to her as soon as he could.

Ron decided not to write to Bill yet; he would waste his one monthly letter for his mother but the Bill letter would be well-written, long and thought out well and at the moment nothing much had happened; his mother, Dumbledore and Bell might think otherwise but that incident was nothing.

'Ronnie.' Ron turned around in his chair to see a sleepy Lex staring back at him. 'Read me story.' It wasn't a question; Ron was being ordered around by a three year-old girl. What was his life coming to?

But Ron smiled and took her hand as she led him upstairs to her room.

It was small and a shade of light blue; the furnishings were simple and wooden; her duvet cover had a picture of "Bob the Builder" and some weird colourful creatures – Ron assumed they were creatures; they had eyes and creepy smiles, which only a young child would find friendly or soothing.

He sat on the bed next to her, while she snuggled down next to him. She cuddled up to him and he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the story that he was reading to her.

Entitled "Each Peach, Pear, Plum", it was simple story, composing of large pictures, different characters and it had a nice rhyme to it. Ron found himself reading it again and again, even thought Lex was asleep; it amused him. Ron had forgotten all about childhood stories, their stupidity and fun; those days were carefree. Not like now.

Next it was Brad's turn to be read a story book; the little boy had wondered into Lex's room and had snuggled up to Ron on the other side to Lex. Ron was in a child sandwich, with all escape roots blocked, but Ron didn't mind. He actually enjoyed their company; they were so much less confusing than his peers, friends and family. Brad had brought his own book and Ron happily read it, once again amused by it.

It was called "Peace At Last" and was about a muggle creature trying to get some sleep and it reminded Ron of home. All of those sounds of that creature's home could be heard at his home. At the Burrow. His family home where he belonged. Ron had to read it twice before Brad drifted off into the land of sleep. And after another read of Each Peach, Pear, Plum, Ron joined them.


	7. Missing

_Dear readers, I am finally back! It feels like a million years since my last update...well, actually it's one month and three days...but hey, there's not much difference! I've the worst luck with technology e.g. like my laptop not even turning on and when I get it back my internet cuts out – this is the first chance I have had since then to write another chapter and update! So this comes with extra love and a __**HUGE**__ thank you! Thank you so much for your reviews, ideas, favourites, alerts and reading! So on with the show..._

_-Loony. _

* * *

Ron dug nosily into his breakfast of a giant bowl of cornflakes and four slices of toast. Lex stared at him in wonder as he just kept eating and eating and eating and eating. He was a huge rubbish bin that never filled.

Bell graced the room with her presence, it was early but she looked alert and awake, she gave a happy greeting to both children, stole one of Ron's pieces of toast – much to his disliking and for this crime he gave her the darkest look he could manage at this early time – and swanned back out.

Lex soon trotted off and Ron shuffled out after. He got changed in his usual zombie trance, not saying one word in the process; Malfoy was not in the room and Ron wouldn't have talked to him if he had been. Ron didn't talk in the morning, not to anyone.

Both Lex and Brad came into wish him goodbye, he gave them a hug and smiled, Jones yelled up his bye and heard the door slam shut. Soon Bella called up, voicing that it was time to leave.

As Jones and the children had already left for school and now it was their turn, but Malfoy was not downstairs when Ron arrived.

'Have you seen Draco this morning?' Asked Bell curiously, to which Ron just shook his head then shrugged – no he hadn't and he didn't know where he could be. 'Maybe he went in early.' Ron gave a confused look; how would Malfoy have known where to go? And wouldn't he have said something or left a note?

The journey to school was quite but friendly. Bell gave him another warning about fighting and being nice to people; it was only the second day and she didn't want a second fight.

Ron found Dumbo, Piper, Andy and Travis sitting in form – the group you sat in to be registered before first lessons, in Ron's opinion it was rather pointless but made sure you could have a good chat before school and apparently many people used it to get the day's homework done.

They all greeted him with a smile and a laugh; they all knew about the fight. Mrs. Smith, their form teacher, was a big woman with a jolly round face and a jolly voice. She was funny, Irish and smiley. She smiled constantly and it was never a fake smile, always happy and positive.

Form was quickly over and lessons begun. First, he had Geography with Mr. Hill, second Maths, third Maths (_again!)_, fourth Chemistry with Miss. Snap and last Media, with a Mr. Young.

Andy was in his Geography – which was a lesson about hills, rivers, mountains, towns and all sorts of "fun" things, or in Ron's opinion it was a lesson on all the boring things in the world. But he learnt about Andy that lesson, which was more fun and interesting; Mr. Hill was the typical Geography teacher (according to Andy) he was scruffy, disorganised, chatty, had patched up clothes, could give really creepy looks and looked like he "sleeps in his car because his girlfriend has chucked him out and his mother refuses to have him back".

Andy was brought up in Kent and he lived in a country house with his Mummy and Daddy and older brother, Charles, who was at the moment at Oxford. He played "polo", "rugby" and "clay-pigeon shooting" on the weekend, all of which were things that Ron had never heard of. But by the sound of it, they were all very posh things and Andy was a very posh person, so why was he here? If you were blunt (and honest) about it, this school was a dump and Andy could probably afford to go to a school a million times better than here, so why had his parents sent him here?

But Ron didn't want to be rude so he didn't ask. Ron gave Andy a very brief account of his life when asked. He didn't really know what to say and he could tell Andy his true childhood because it would give away the truth and Ron was a wizard.

When Ron arrived at Maths, the class hadn't gone in yet, but were all standing outside. Piper smiled at said hello, but as Ron looked around, he saw Casper but no Ron.

'Hey, it's Casper right?' The boy looked up alert, like a rabbit caught in head-lights.

'Yes?'

'Have you seen Ma-Draco this morning?'

'Errrrm, no?' Casper's voice seemed to be ending in questions but Ron knew that was just nerves; he couldn't understand why the boy was nervous. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, thanks Casper.'

'Oi, Piper?'

'Von?'

'Tell 'im I'm at Mrs. Jones's office.'

'Okaay. Vy?'

'Long story.' Ron waved his goodbye and headed to Bell's office, hoping that she didn't have a lesson and knew where Draco was.

Ron knocked gently and to his relief, Bell answered.

Ron walked in smiling and he closed the door gently behind him.

'Hello Ron, what's wrong? No more fights I hope!' Ron smiled.

'No Bell, its Malfoy.'

'Oh, I know.'

'You know where he is?'

'No, I checked the form register and then first lesson and he hasn't been in either and when I saw Casper and his friends earlier Draco wasn't there and no teachers have seen him this morning.' Bell sighed. 'Do you know where he could be?'

Ron shook his head before he extended his answer. 'I caught him crying last night – no, no I don't think it was you that made him upset – but I think he's just not used to all of this – I know I'm new too but I've had to make friends whereas he's always been given them... if you see what I mean – good, but I don't know where he could have gone. I didn't hear him get up last night, but I sleep like a dragon, I wouldn't have heard him if he did, but Lex or Brad said nothing to me this morning about him and you or Jones didn't hear him... so I don't know how he could have gotten out. And you lock the door, right? Yeah and I don't know where the keys are, so he probably doesn't and you would have noticed if a key was missing. So basically I have no clue.' Bell listened with attentive ears, nodding and responding when she should.

'I'll wait 'till tonight and if there is no word, I'll owl Dumbledore about it, I've got to owl him away, about the fight. I'm sure he's fine.'

But Ron couldn't see how Malfoy could be.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly if anxiously. Although Ron didn't particularly like Malfoy, he didn't hate him like he had before and he had seen a different side to the boy lately. A side that he liked.

Chemistry was alright, it was like potions crossed with maths and Miss. Snap was just Snape but a female version with a sprinkle of niceness.

Media was actually fun, they watched a "film" which was a load of pictures in one long sequence. Mr. Young had a dragging, slow voice which made you want to fall asleep and his name was incredibly misleading – Mr. _Young _was old, short, fat, bald, had a long scruffy beard and was nothing like you could ever imagine someone _young_ to look. But he was nice and said little.

He was out of Media a bit earlier before the bell went but luckily Bell hadn't been teaching last so they were able to get home earlier. Everyone was home when they got in – minus Malfoy. Jones hadn't seen him or heard anything last night and both the children were the same.

Bell was worried but didn't show it. She knew she had to keep a calm head.

She left for her study to make the owl call. Ron didn't anything and neither did Lex, who stood outside the door with a glass to the door to allow her to hear more.

Bell came out an hour later, her face expressionless. She opened her mouth to speak.


	8. Cloaked Guardian Angels

Bell's voice was strangely worried and a little nervous, however her voice may have wavered she kept her body language strong and confident; that was the sort of woman she was. Strong, never allowing her negative emotions to show; she was too British for that.

'I have informed Dumbledore of the situation that has occurred,' she was speaking to Ron and Jones, her voice like a statement that has been issued by a large company when something has gone wrong. 'And he is doing all in his power to find out where Draco is. His parents will be informed and asked if they can shed any light on what has happened. Until we receive further information from Dumbledore or any other Hogwarts Professor we are to continue as normal, like this situation has not happened. We will not speak of it.' After saying her statement, she turned back into her study, Jones and Ron just looked at each other.

Jones gave a mockingly salute to the now closed door.

'Yes Ma'am.' He smiled sadly at Ron. 'I'm sure he's fine.'

Ron probably wouldn't have cared, if it had been a week ago, but bizarrely, he felt worried.

* * *

They received the owl two days later. It was now Thursday; Ron's school days had been usual, he had received homework, made a few more friends and had been invited to Dumbo's house for dinner on Friday with Travis and Andy. People, mainly Casper, had been asking questions as to where Draco was; Ron had smiled and said that he was just ill. However, Ron wondered for how long he could keep the lie up and for how long he would need to – Draco couldn't have a cold for three months.

It was dinner when the owl flew in. Bell was not at the table, so Brad ran and got her. Brad and Lex hurried off before Bell began to read; they knew when they weren't wanted. She opened the letter and read out loud its content.

'_Dear Bell and family, we have not, as yet, been able to locate Draco's exact location, however a young, blond teenager fitting Draco's appearance has been seen a few miles from you. I have not made this situation as big as it could be, in fear of the press getting hold of it and exploding it. I have set Remus Lupin – a very good friend of Jones and yours – on to it and he has found out a reasonable amount of information. It is believed that Draco moves regularly, sleeps rough and eats when and what he can. We are still yet to know why he ran off and why he refuses to go to his own home, Hogwarts or yours. However it is probably because he has no clue as to where he is. Remus is going to try and approach Draco tonight, I shall owl you either tonight or tomorrow morning with the details of what happens, if anything does. I would, with your permission, like to come and take Ron from you. It is believed that Draco has been using 'Ron Weasel' as his name; therefore maybe Ron can persuade Draco to come with him back to your house. I shall come to yours at eight o'clock tonight with Remus, I can take Ron then if you allow. Unlike my last owl, I have not contact Draco's parents, they would create a bigger fuss then is needed. I hope that all is well and Ron has been getting on well at the school, Dumbledore._'

* * *

Ron sat nervously in the living room, a bag of clean clothes, food and bottles of water on his back. There was a gentle knock on the door. Bell opened it.

'Welcome Dumbledore, it has been too long,' Bell hugged Dumbledore and the two children ran and hugged his legs tightly. Dumbledore said his hello's and made his way to the living room. Lupin walked in behind Dumbledore; he looked much better than when Ron had seen him before. The children also greeted Lupin warmly before they ran back to bed.

'Bleddyn!' Lupin greeted Jones with a tight hug and a huge smile.

'It's been too long, brother.' Ron's eyes widen at the use of the word "brother"; that's why Jones had reminded him of Lupin so much.

'Ron, we're only half-brothers,' chucked Jones as he saw Ron's shock. 'Same father but my mother was a witch.'

'Yet somehow, I got magic and Jones didn't,' said Lupin with a smile, this was the happiest Ron had seen him in awhile. Dumbledore greeted Jones with a warm handshake and they all sat down, minus Bell who stood.

'Down to business I think,' Dumbledore's voice was warm and positive. 'Bell, may Ron come with us?'

'Of course Albus, no need to ask,' she said simply and quickly, like Dumbledore had asked "are you real?"

'In that case, we shall leave now for the town of Badger's Drift, for it is a very dangerous place – many have been murdered there and I do not Draco to be among that number. We shall be back when we are back, I cannot give a specific time, just that it will probably be late,' Dumbledore smiled, his smile still warm, like they were going on a picnic.

'Would it be alright if I stayed over tonight?' Asked Lupin, smiling.

'Of course Re, it would be our pleasure.' Answered Jones, beaming; it was obvious that he loved his brother very much and that he hadn't seen him in a while.

They said their goodbyes quickly; the sooner they were out, the sooner they could find Draco and the sooner their minds and worry could be calmed.

* * *

The town they apparated too was quiet and lighted warmly – you would have never thought that murders happened here; it was more of a village than a town.

'This is where he was last spotted,' whispered Remus as they made their way silently through the shadows, each wore a long black robe which covered their bodies and skimmed asked the floor. With their hoods up, they looked rather sinister but yet strangely comforting, like they were watching out for danger and for you.

As they past any streetlamps, they would flicker and fade, creating more shadow and as they left it would flicker back on, the shadow banished, needed no more.

They continued to prowl the shadows until they reached a small park. The sound of squeaky, un-oiled swing broke the waiting silence. As they peered out of the shadows, they spotted a lone blond figure.

Dumbledore nodded, he led the way. Each figure took a different exit; they walked in silently, not wanting to disturb Draco until it was right. Draco kept his head down and carried on swinging slowly.

The figures took down their hoods, allowing the dim light to gently light up their faces. Their faces looked pale and slightly sinister but gave of a strange safe feeling, like guardian angels that had once been dark but now watched over the light.

'Hello Draco,' Dumbledore broke the swing's song. Draco's head shot up and stared terrified at the old man. He stood up and span around slowly, spotting the two others and his exit.

Draco breathed slowly, created a small plan and ran.

* * *

Draco jumped the park's fence, with a small glow of hope – Dumbledore wouldn't be able to clear it and he doubted Lupin would. Maybe Weasel would but he doubted Weasel would want to follow him; he probably had been forced here.

Draco knew this place well and headed straight for Mallin's Wood. He kept running hard until he thought that he was deep enough not to be found. His breathing was heavy and he sat down, leaning against a thick tree. He had a nasty stitch and his legs hurt, he couldn't and didn't want to run anymore, but he knew he would have too. He couldn't go back with them and he would have to move on; they knew where he was now.

'Draco, don't run.' Draco's head shot up once again, but this time he saw no exit. Weasel stood their tall in his dark cloak, but unlike the two others, the dark look suited him well, Draco wouldn't have liked to meet this Weasel in a dark street at night, but yet, he was with this Weasel in a dark forest, where no one would be able to hear your screams and pleas. And unlike Draco, Weasel wasn't out of breath, he had probably ran here in a quicker time than Draco but was probably fitter and had longer legs, which could clear the ground faster than his. There was no point in running. He had nowhere to go and Weasel could very easily catch him.

'Why?' Draco said through clenched teeth, yet he made no movement to get up. Both he and Weasel knew that he could run and get away.

'People have been missing you, Casper always asks where you are and send his get well wishes and those other two, Alfie and Smith.'

'It's Smithy,' whispered Draco quietly, Weasel smiled.

'Why did you run? You knew we'd come and look for you.'

'I didn't think you would,' Draco whispered even quietly.

Weasel sat down in front of Draco.

'It's time you came home.'

'Home?' Laughed Draco, it was a cruel, mocking laugh. 'Home?' I don't have a "home". Oh, don't pretend you're confused! My family just love me, don't they! I always live up to their fucking expectations,' Draco's voice was no longer a whisper, tears welled in his eyes and he didn't care anymore. 'I'm no son of theirs, they don't care for me! And you sit there and tell me to go "home"! You've got a bloody perfect life! Friends who care for and like, love you for who you are! They don't care about your money and your status, just you! Your parents love you and want the best for you and want you to do what you want, not what they want! They _love_ you. You've got brothers and a sister who care so much for you and there's always someone there for you! I bet everyone is missing you at Hogwarts and I bet your family can't stop worrying about you! No one misses me, no one! I bet they don't even realise I'm gone. No one _ever_ does!' His voice full of anger and hatred, his tears carving away the cold image he had created for himself.

Weasel said nothing; he just shuffled next to him and put his arm around him. The caring action was weird to Draco, no one had ever showed they cared and if they caught him crying, he'd be yelled and laughed at. Draco just cried. Yet Weasel was used to people crying and what to do when they did, to him it was fine to cry.

'Come on, it's time we took you home,' Weasel's voice was warm and welcoming. 'I bet Jones will have something great cooked up for your return.' As Draco looked up, he saw Lupin standing there.

Lupin led them away, back through the woods, his wolf senses helping greatly.

Ron kept his arm around Draco.

Draco suddenly wondered if he actually had _a friend._


	9. Presents, Letters & Jumpers

_Another chapter but this one is for __**'**__**79AvadaWeasleyKedavra'**__! :) I thought that we had not got very far in eight chapters, so I've decided to kick the pace up at bit and skip a few months. I've wanted to make longer chapter for a while so enjoy!_

* * *

Slowly, but surely, things became more normal but at the same time, they managed to become more strange. A routine was soon picked up and school became more natural. Ron's friendships became stronger and assured, Draco's, also, started to become _friend_ships; he found that Casper was much like him, even if he was a Muggle, Smithy reminded him of Crabbe and Goyle, but he had more heart and laughter, and Alfie was a kind soul, who could find goodness in anything and anyone. They began to fit. Brad and Lex became like brother and sister to Ron and he enjoyed reading to them before they would fall into a happy and peaceful sleep, Draco became closer to both of them, not so much as Ron had, but close enough for someone who had never had siblings to feel like he now had two. Bell, they found, was actually very motherly and maternal, she looked after them well and paid high attention to what they liked, disliked and what they could and could not do; she believed that she was beginning to know them well, and in truth she was. Jones was as ever kind, relaxed and a good listener and was always there when either boy need a hand. This new life began to feel old and like it had been this way for many years: that is what was strange. But also Ron's and Draco's attitudes towards each other also became somewhat strange; they became friends.

To many outsiders looking in, two teenage boys who have been put in a situation which is strange and new to both of them, would seem natural and normal; nothing could have been stranger for these two boys. They had been brought up to hate each other, despise the other's existence and they had never been given a reason to do so; it had _always_ been that way and it seemed that it would be that way _forever. _But the time when you ire a teenager is the time when you rebel against everything you've ever been taught and you start to find out who you truly are. And that is what both Ron and Draco were doing; the ignored their families hate of each other and became too except who the other was and found out that the other was actually not so bad and that they could be friends. Draco found that there was more to people than just their status, he now had friends who were poorer than him and who were Muggle, and he loved those friends because they were _his friends_; they didn't care for his status, his family name or his money, they cared for _him. _He found that he could be rather arrogant and snobbish at times and that he could be unapproachable to strangers or people who didn't know him that well. Ron found out that Slytherins weren't as bad as he had been told and maybe, he shouldn't always trust what he was told; he should find out for himself. He discovered that he was smarter than people said he was and when he put his mind to something he could accomplish it to a good standard, he could cook well, he could make people laugh easily and people seemed to trust him almost instantly.  
At first, both had been very sceptical about the proposed punishment and could see no way in which it could help them but now they both knew that Dumbledore was very smart and wise in his decision and his choosing of their placement was well suited to them and placing them together was a great move. In all, Dumbledore couldn't have done a better job of it.

It was now December, they had broken up for the Christmas holidays, the final shopping rush was on and it was the 23rd of December, Christmas Eve's Eve. Ron had just completed his month's owl to his Mum and Bill's had been done beforehand; they were allowed to send another owl on Christmas Day, since it was known that they, especially Ron, would find it hard away from their families at Christmas. He handed it with a smile to Jones who had just finished unpacking Christmas food; at Christmas time, food was always over brought like the shops wouldn't be opening for months, when in reality it was a day, and people would just eat and eat and eat and then fall asleep. Draco had finished his earlier and from the time it took him, it was very simple, very short and had little detail in it. Ron's were much longer than Draco's with a good amount of detail; he always managed to get everything he wanted said in his letters and always remembered to answer questions that his Mum or Bill had asked in their last letter, he also kept all of his received letters and had a habit of coping out his own sent letters, so that he could remember what he had sent. Draco never bothered to kept his Mother's, they would just get thrown in the bin and he would just skim-read what they said, not really taking much care in the words. It was just a letter.

Both Lex and Brad were excited and it took four reads of their chosen story before they went to sleep; Ron wondered how long it would take them to get to sleep tomorrow night. Young children, and even the older ones, adored the magic of Santa and the buzzing feel of Christmas – and of course, there were the presents – it took them forever to fall asleep and that would usually be ended at a stupid time in the morning. Children loved Christmas and Christmas loved children.

Ron was like them and was excited for Christmas; it wasn't just the presents for him – his family didn't have much money so presents were either home-made, second hand or if from the Twins, would be something you already owned, just taken from your room and wrapped up – but it was how the whole family came together and without a doubt, it was the huge amount of filling and delicious food that would be laid out in front of him. Unlike many other families, rowing was nonexistent in the Burrow on Christmas Day, even the Twins would manage to keep their pranks and jokes down to a minimum level and if they did, it would be a prank that the family could enjoy, not just the Twins. But this year, there would be none of that; he wasn't at the Burrow and he felt as though he was intruding on the Jones's, he felt he shouldn't be there with them, yet there was no other choice.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't really like Christmas, minus the presents; he would get expensive gifts, their quantity as high as their quality. The food the elves prepared was of a higher standard than usual but that was the only differences. There was no family atmosphere or joy; the house would be as decorated to the minimum that the Malfoys thought they could get away with. Christmas spirit and delight never entered the house – it was a _house_, not a _home_ – and so, it never reached the inhabitants. And he was glad that he wasn't there this Christmas, for once in his short life, he would have a happy and family Christmas, one that many people thought normal and had had all of their lives. It would be full of company and happy people, not the lonely and depressing one he was used too.

Christmas Eve past in a fast and eager blur. Lex and Brad weren't as bad as Ron thought they would have been; the old threat of "Santa won't come if you're awake" worked a treat and soon both children were asleep, impatiently awaiting the morning. Draco dropped straight off; nevertheless he was excited to see what tomorrow held. Ron, however, took longer to get to sleep; it would be weird not being with family on Christmas – he had spent it at school before with Harry but Harry was like an adopted brother, he was "family" – an owl would not be the same as actually seeing them in person, but it was much better than nothing and he was grateful that Dumbledore had said they could owl and Ron was allowed to owl each family member, Harry and Hermione, because he would have a different message to send to each. He knew that Draco would probably owl just his Mum as usual – or Mother as he called her, Ron realised that their seemed to be no emotion or love in their relationship; they were just a Mother and a Son –and it would probably just read "_Hello Mother, Merry Christmas, love Draco"_, maybe with a kiss at the end, maybe there wouldn't even be a "love"; it was all 'maybe's and 'probably's. Ron thought he had Draco figured out but then he would do something that Ron wasn't predicting. Ron just shook his head, trying to throw thoughts from his head and make it stop doing over-time, so that he could get some sleep. After counting, what felt like, a million dragons flying over trees, he fell asleep.

Ron was awoken early on Christmas morning by a blur of excited child, which was shaking him franticly.

'It's Christmas!' Ron shook his head, throwing his tiredness around the room.

'Whaa?' Zombie Ron moaned; he didn't do mornings and even on Christmas morning, he still didn't do mornings.

'Christmas!' The blur ran from the room, almost skipping out.

And almost instantly, Lex and Brad wondered in, their little faces full of Christmas and it seemed that they had already been at the mince pies. Ron hoped they hadn't scoffed the lot. Ron liked mince pies.

They pulled him from his warm, cosy pit down the stairs into the living room, where Jones was hugging a dark coffee.

'Merry Christmas Ron,' he yawned, Ron yawned after he did and said exactly the same words, just changing the "Ron" to "Jones". Lex began the torrent of "can we open out presents _now_?". It seemed that they had filled out many "only if you..."; they'd had their breakfast, got changed, woken Mummy, brushed their teeth, woken Ron and had sorted _all_ of the presents into piles for each person.

'Ok, ok...but has Ron had breakfast yet?' Smiled Jones, obviously trying to delay the opening until his wife was ready and it was a suitable time of the morning; opening presents at 5 o'clock in the morning did seem a tad strange. Ron shook his head and was then dragged into the kitchen, made a tiny breakfast and was made to eat it as fast as he could.

The children pulled Ron back in, saying he'd had his breakfast. But of course, Ron had not brushed him teeth or got changed yet and had Draco done any of these things, well if they didn't know, they should go and check. Soon the house was filled with calls of Draco.

Ron shook his head and wondered off to get changed. He sleepily got changed and went to grab a last item of clothing, which was usually at the end of his bed.

That was when Ron was hit by a brick wall.

The brick wall of I'm-not-at-home-for-Christmas wall.

His home-knitted jumper full of love and care from his Mum was _always_ at the end of the bed when he went to get changed on Christmas morning; they all had one. It was tradition. Suddenly, Ron felt a pang of loneliness and home sickness. He wanted his Mum. But before he could think anymore, there was a loud and determined knock on his door.

'You bes' be changed 'cause I'm comin' in,' called a voice.

'Yes Lex, I'm changed,' Ron called back, trying to make his voice sound its usual happy self.

'You sad? Why sad? It Christmas. No one sad on Christmas!' Protested Lex; children were good at noticing small changes in people close to them and Lex was no different. 'I'm telling Mummy!' She said it like Ron had just committed the worst crime and it was her public duty to tell the highest authority and of course, the whole street in the process.

'MUUUUUUUM, RON'S SAAAAD! AND YOU NOT-,' she didn't get any further due to a small friend of hers putting his hand over her mouth.

'Shhhh, Lex! Maybe Ron doesn't want people to know he's sad, I don't when I'm sad,' Brad said while he looked up at Ron; in true child fashion, Lex hadn't gone to get her Mum and inform her quietly, she had just turned around and screamed her news. Ron gave Brad a small smile and nodded to him, showing he was the same.

'Anything the matter?' Bell wondered out of her bedroom.

'Didn't you hear Mummy? Lex told the world!' Bell shook her head, like most Mums she had stopped actually listening, she had developed the skill of hearing but not listening; the tone of her child's voice could normally tell her the whole story.

'What's wrong? Lex?' Lex huffed and looked at her Mum.

'Presents now?' She pouted. Bell sighed, rolled her eyes but nodded. The two children practically flew off.

'Are you alright Ron?' She said gently and touched his arm.

'Yeah, yea- no,' Ron knew he had to tell someone, Bell gave him the "what-is-it-Hunnie-you-can-tell-me" look and he obeyed her unspoken order. 'It's just stupid but my Mum makes me a jumper every year for Christmas and every Christmas, when I go to get changed, it's there every year... and this year, it's not. I know she'll send me one... she promised,' Ron paused and smiled slightly. 'But it's only just _really_ sunk in that I won't be there.' Bell said nothing, knowing that nothing needed to be said, she just hugged him.

* * *

Draco had been up very early and after waking Ron up, he had rushed down and been sitting in the same place in the same position in the same excited mood. It was a secretive spot, where one could sit and not be seen. He didn't know why he had decided to sit there, he just had and that was where he stayed. Until children's voices had filled the house, he had quickly left, hoping that they wouldn't ask where he had been; he liked it being his secret spot. They were too busy thinking of presents to care about where he had been and he quickly answered their questions before they'd run off again.

Draco made his way down the stairs and was greeted by Jones.

'Good morning Draco and a Merry Christmas,' Draco returned the greeting and Jones walked off, perhaps he was off to find where everyone else had gone.

It had just been him until the rest of the pack filtered in; it seemed as though Jones had been successful on his Hunt. First Jones, then the Two, then Bell who had greeted him warmly and then finally Ron, who looked slightly different but Draco couldn't tell what was different, it was probably just nothing.

Lex and Brad sat on the floor and handed out different piles to their owners. It seemed that Lex was now in command.

'You've got to open Santa's first, the ones in red with the Rudolphs on dem,' it was simple instruction but it made Draco smile. 'I go first and then Brad!' Lex said that Ron and Draco must have been naughty to get none because they got the same as Mummy and Daddy and they got none because they didn't let Lex have whatever she wanted and Santa doesn't like Parents.

Presents from family were next. They opened their whole pile before moving on and there was now four extras, so the order changed; Jones, Bell, Draco, Ron, Brad then Lex.

Jones got a book each from Lex and Brad, a DVD – whatever that was, but apparently they could watch it later – and some "Lynx" deodorant from Bell, Draco had got him some chocolates and Ron gave him a photo frame with a picture of the whole "family" in it. Each had received a warm comment, thanks and a small hug.

Bell got a shower gel and moisturiser from Lex, a pair of pyjamas from Brad, a pair of slippers and a pair of shoes – which she had been wanting for a month now – from Jones, Draco gave her a bottle of wine – supplied by Jones', which was apparently her favourite – and Ron got her a small, but beautiful sliver necklace, it had a small fire orange pendent hanging from it and when you looked at it in a certain light, you could see the Gryffindor lion standing proud. Each received a praising comment, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Draco was next but when Bell handed hers to him; she leant to his ear and whispered,

'You've got some more, I'll give you them later.'

Bell and Jones gave him some chocolates, which he had once remarked that he liked them, Lex and Brad gave him a book entitled "_101 recipes with chocolate", _while they smiled like Cheshire cats at him, hinting that he should make all of said recipes and let them "check" the end products for him. But Ron's was one that surprised him the most; it was a wizard photo frame – luckily the Two weren't paying attention to Draco, so didn't noticing a seemingly normal photo change. The first photo was the same that Ron had given to Jones, followed by one of Draco with his now close friends and the last one was the one that touched Draco the most. This photo stayed up for the longest; it was one of him and Ron.

'Thanks,' he murmured, smiling as they changed. Draco got up and gave Lex and Brad a joint hug, Jones a small but warm hug, Bell a hug with a kiss on the cheek and he gave Ron the longest of all.

'Thank you Ron.'

Ron just gave him a smile and a small laugh. 'No need to thank me.'

The rest of Draco's presents, which would be from his family, would be given when the children were asleep or distracted, the latter being the most likely.

* * *

Ron waited patiently until it was his turn; they had the same idea at the Burrow and Ron, being the youngest son, was always the last and by then everyone else, minus his parents and maybe an older sibling or two, would have left.

Lex and Brad gave him a copy of the two books that he had first read to them, "_Each Peach, Pear, Plum" _and "_Peace at Last" – _Ron said he had always wanted a copy of them, which was true... if you counted "always" from when he had first read them. Jones gave him a Lynx deodorant and shower gel, due to the fact that Ron had began to use Jones' own supply of shower gel. Bell gave him a book entitled "_Amazing Dragons & Where to Find Them"_; she knew he took after an older brother with his love of them and it was a great book for him, the Two just assumed it was a story book. Draco smiled as he gave Ron his present.

'I don't think it's as good as yours, sorry.'

Ron opened it to find it was a book, but just any book, but a photo album. Ron smiled as he turned the pages; unlike his, which had been just three normal pictures which changed, this was many different pictures, each with a caption, a date and somehow, Draco had managed to get them to be wizarding photos; they moved. There was one of him and Draco standing next to each other on their first day at school, giving glares to each other – which now seem strange and alien. Him with his new friends, pictures of him with Dumbo, Travis, Andy and Piper in turn, one of him with the "family... and many, many more.

'No, Draco, it's better. Thank you,' they shared another hug, which now Ron thought about it, would have caused a huge wave of shock at Hogwarts. He wondered what he and Draco would have to do when they returned to Hogwarts; could they stay good friends?

'Oh and Ron,' Bell walked out into the kitchen, all faces confused. 'Before I forget, I thought you'd want it now.' She smiled warmly as she handed it to him, now everyone looked at Ron and the present.

Ron carefully opened it. A tear came to his eyes when he saw what it was. He nodded his thanks with a huge smile.

His Mum's jumper.

The others passed onto Brad now, but there was a small note with the jumper. Ron read it in his head slowly.

_Hello Ronnie, Dumbledore doesn't know about this note, so shhh! I'll miss you so much this Christmas! You were the only one who helped me! It will be different without you here but don't worry, we won't forget – I won't let the others! Harry and Hermione are both coming over, it seems strange that you won't be here with them but Harry needs to be with us at Christmas because he doesn't really have a family and that's what you need at Christmas and Hermione... well, she's Hermione! You may be the youngest Ronnie but you're definitely not the least! You're my baby, always have been, always will be! I'll talk more in my letter to you. I do hope that everyone writes to you like I told them, even if it's just a few sentences! Just in case, we do all miss you and want you back, don't worry it's only three months if you don't count the rest of this month! I shall be counting down the days until it's the 25__th__ of March and I can have you back where you belong. Love and a million hugs and kisses, Mum xoxoxoxoxX_

Both Brad and Lex seemed very happy with this year's haul and went straight into play-with-whatever-is-nearest mode and began happily playing with their new toys.

Ron put on his jumper with a huge smile; it smelt of home and it smelt of his Mum.

'Ron, come with me,' Jones whispered in his ear and led Ron up and into his and Bell's room.

Ron hadn't been in their before but it was exactly as he had imagined it.

It was a simple cream colour, with a simple coloured carpet, the bed was simple, the two wardrobes were simple, the bedside table was simple, the dressing table was simple and tidy but the walls had many pictures covering them. Memories were treasured by both the couple.

Jones dropped Ron off before he wheeled back around and ran back down before the Two noticed him gone; someone had to be there to keep the Two under control, calm and down stairs.

'These are the presents sent from your parents,' there were two different piles and Ron could immediately tell which was whose. One pile was smaller and the wrapping paper was different each time and mostly of a poor quality, each present had a different letter on, each with different writing. Ron's pile. The other was larger, by quite a bit, the wrapping paper was of a high quality and they had all been wrapped neatly (unlike Ron's, minus Hermione's present to him, of course) and only one letter lay on the pile. Draco's.

'I would suggest that we take it in turns but I'll be finished a bit before you,' smiled Ron and for once, he didn't mind that he seemed "poorer" than Draco because he knew that each present had been chosen for him and the letters would hold a greater value to him now then the presents and he had more of them then Draco.

Ron set to work on his; he would unwrap the present then the letter, hoping that due to the fact that he had more letters that he would finish in around about the same time as Draco.

First was the Twins, they had got him a book on the "_best pranks for beginners"_, which they had got him last year and happened to be exactly the same copy. Ron smiled; the same Twins as ever.

_Ickle Ronniekins, we thought we'd just send the same present as last year because you might be able to use it now you've got that slimy snake in the same house as you. We do really hope that he isn't giving you too much trouble, but we did hear from a small birdie, that you'd got yourself into another fight – well done! We're guessing it was against the Snake and we're guessing you won. So well done! Our business is taking shape and we've had to get in first years since you're not here for us to test on. Your girlfriend A.K.A Miss Hermione Granger is being all fussy about it, so tell her not to be! School's alright but there's this new teacher called Professor Uxor and she is a F.I.T.T.Y. Seriously, Defence has never been sooo good! But sadly, you're not here! She came just after you left and is co-teaching with Umbridge. And she does the Defence detentions! Score ten for us! Anyway, hope you'll continue to beat the ferret up and maybe you should that wise book we sent! Until later, it's a goodbye from him and a goodbye from me. Merry Crimbo! We prefer Crimbo to Christmas, Christmas is sooo overused and boring and we're neither! From the Twins – I wrote this by the way, Fred, because George can't write. Can too! Don't listen to him Ron, I, George, wrote this, he couldn't spell "dargon" if it was written in front of him. BYEEEEE._

Ron grinned at their letter and George's ironic misspell of "dragon" and doubted if a new teacher had really arrived and knew that it was probably just to get Ron annoyed. And Ron could notice at intervals that the handwriting had changed slightly; they had both written bits.

Ron picked up a smaller package next. It was a small pocket-sized book of "_Passing O.W.L.s"_; Percy.

_Hello Ron, I do hope that my letter reaches you in good health and my present reaches in good condition, you never can tell with Imperial Owl now. You should find it useful due to the fact that you are not at Hogwarts at the present time even when it is a crucial time for you in your education! Yes Ron, I do not agree with this ridiculous punishment that Professor Dumbledore has set for you. I did hear that you got yourself into a fight – on the first day! – but I then heard, from the Minister of Magic that you were actually defending Draco Malfoy and that you went to find him when he disappeared for a bit! And I must say that I am impressed, not to doubt you as a person Ron, but I thought you would have been as ignorant and stupid as the rest of the family and carried on this stupid tradition of hating Slytherins! But you've proved me wrong and I'm glad for it! One can only hope that you are now friends and stay that way – do not listen to anyone else if they say otherwise! I hope Muggle schooling is treating you well, it must be rather interesting – you must visit Penny and me when this joke is finished! You have probably made friends; I do not need to hope for that! They are probably a nice bunch of boys, have you made friends with any girls? Have any "taken your eye"? I know it sounds funny coming from me, but it had to be asked and I know that Bill and Charlie will be all crude about it!  
__I have been well in myself and I have asked Penny to marry me and she said yes! I fainted! Don't tell the Twins though! On the subject of family, I have had a rather large disagreement with Arthur and Molly and I am not really considered "family" anymore, so it may just be you representing Weasleys at the wedding! I am not too fussed if I'm honest; I have never got on with the rest. We have not yet set a date but it should be sometime next year! Of course, I wish for you to be my Best Man but I shall ask you in person before you give your answer!  
__I do so look forward to reading your letter to me, I know you would have made it detailed, that's the type of person you are!  
__A Merry Christmas to you and a wonderful new year – in case we do not speak until then.  
__Love your wisest and smartest brother,  
__Percy (and Penny) xxx_

Ron told Bell his good news about Percy and carried on; he would get through it in the end and thanked Merlin that he didn't have to reply to all of these.

To carry on the order, he opened the present which had the letter that looked like it had been written by Bill or Charlie; their writing was more similar than the Twins'!

It was a few photos to add to his brotherly photo album – all of which were of when they had been young, so if figured they had been having a good rummage through their old boxes of mess.

_Ron! It's us – Bill and Charlie! We thought we'd save parchment and just go together; we wanted to say roughly the same thing anyway! Hope all's well and you're doing well, but we don't think we really have to hope with you Ron; you're always well! Nothing can kill you! Malfoy's probably being an arse but ignore him, he's always been an idiot and always will be. Have fun! Don't bother in lessons; you're never going to use what they teach you! Focus on what really matters! Chicks.  
__Yes Ron. We do hope that you've had your eye on some lovely Muggle ladies! Shove Hermione! Yeah, we know all about Mum trying to get you two together! But have you seen that hair? You need a better looking girl! Send us word of your new found "friends". We're sure you've made some great new mates as well and their probably not as arrogant as Harry, so they're probably better too! Yes, we've never really liked him, but don't say anything! – That's mostly from Charlie, Bill get letters!  
__Charlie's got nothing new, minus a few new scars and burns and he broke his right arm just after you left – sorry Bill forgot to say before in his letters (idiot)! Hope you don't mind! Since Bill last owled, he's met up a few more times with Miss Fleur and now is in L.O.V.E. BUT DON'T SAY IT. We know you won't say it but just to be sure... Bill doesn't know when he was but now he is and would like to spend the rest of his life with said woman. And speaking of M.A.R.R.I.A.G.E., we just happened to hear a rumour that old Percival was engaged! We didn't even know that he had a girlfriend, but he's always like you best! You best tell us in your next letter to Bill, Ronnie! We hope we've got one each from you. Mum's making us all sit down so that we can all read your letters as a "family"! Thanks a bunch Ron.  
__Happy Christmas!_

_Love,  
__Bill & Charlie xx_

Ron smiled at their reference to Hermione, her hair and his Mum's matchmaking. He glanced over to Draco who was nearly half way through and he was nearly half-way through himself; he'd opened three presents and their letters and now had four to go!

He went for Ginny's next; it was a new pair of Chudley Cannons socks and suddenly, Ron remembered Quidditch! In everything, he had forgotten it; the sports he had lately were football and rugby.

_Hey Ron, I hope everything is well where you are. Everything's fine here. Mum misses you like anything and I think we all do; the Twins complained that you were late for dinner before I told them that you weren't here. Idiots. School's been boring. Umbridge is a right... thing! She's horrid, but don't worry! We're fighting back... well me, Harry, Hermione and a few others, by few I mean around twenty! It's called the DA and we do practical because Umbridge makes us only to theory – you only had a few lessons so you might have thought she would have done some later. But she refuses! It's going quite well; I'll have to show you some new things I learnt when you get back! I'm on the Quidditch team now! I'm chaser! I think Harry was secretly hoping that you'd be on the team this year but then you got kicked out! And guess whose keeper? Guess... got a name... its NEVILLE. Yes seriously! It was him or this second year; there was no choice of a good keeper now that Wood's gone! He's alright but luckily Harry's been giving him a bit of intense training and he's getting good! Our last game is with Slytherin and that's after you come back, so maybe you'd be allowed to join in, I hope so! Neville is good and all but it's nowhere near great and to beat Slytherin we'll need a great keeper... you're great at keeper, aren't you?  
__See you in March Ron! Happy Xmas.  
__Love,  
__Ginny x _

Ron smiled at the two mentions of Harry; he'd always known that she liked him, even if she didn't know herself. He wouldn't mind it but it would be a bit strange...

Ron decided to finish off the family letters before Harry's and Hermione's. Ron shook his head with a smile as he thought how long his Mum's letter would be; he had no present from her. The jumper had been her present and Ron knew that his family was in need of money more than it had ever been before.

_Hello Ronniekins, I hope nothing has changed since you last owled me! I doubt it has, you're a very good boy! You've probably had my other small letter with the jumper so this one will be slightly smaller than it could have been; you're away from the Burrow, my letters need to be as big as my love is for you!  
__When I send this, we won't have opened our presents but we got them and your letters this morning and I'm sure we'll all be happy with them and the others will be glad to hear from you – I'll make them all write a thank you to you at the end of my next letter to you. I'm sure they're all love to do it! I hope you like your present, I know we get the same every year but I know how much you love that jumper. I'm not giving the Twins jumpers this year, I dread to think of what happened to the poor things last year! As I said before, I hope everyone does write to you and get you a decent present – I can't think that the Twins will, but I can always be optimistic! I haven't checked what they've said and if they've even sent anything, I should have checked but I thought it was only theirs and your business and that I shouldn't know anything! I know Hermione has written to you, I saw that she did! She is a lovely girl, Hermione. She has been so helpful and kind to me now that you're away. You would always help with Christmas dinner and Hermione promises that she'll help – Ginny would, but she's ever so clumsy and she really cannot cook, but don't tell her I said so, I'm her Mother and should always encourage and be proud, but I know I can talk to you Ron, like I can to no other of my children or your Dad for that matter! I hope the dinner they give you is good – you've told me of how nice the food is and what nice people they are, but Ron I just wonder if it'll be as good as it is at home! I just hope it doesn't make you miss us too much!  
__It's nice to hear that your new school friends got you presents, I like the sound of them and I would invite them over but I think your father would get too excited about having Muggles in the house. He'd want to keep them. But you best make sure that you keep in contact with them, you never know when you might need a Muggle's help and think about it – you'll have four!  
__I meant to say something in my last letter but I didn't, so I shall say now. I'm so very proud and delighted that you are becoming friends with Draco Malfoy, I think he's different to the rest, I can feel it in my waters! And Malfoy's do have a lot of influence and things, so it will help you in the future. But I don't know what the others would think or your Dad or your House for that matter, they would probably take the negative view! But won't you be laughing when you're rich because of a job Draco got you and they have nothing! You're my son and I will love you no matter what so don't think that this friendship will make __**me**__think any different of you! I love you!  
__I best try and finish this letter now because you may be given this before Christmas dinner and I don't want to make you late for that! Remember eat everything that you're given and leave nothing! I know you won't because you're a good boy but I like to remind! I hope the jumper fits you and that you like it. Send the family my best wishes and a Merry Christmas from all the Weasley family and send it to Draco too – oh, it does feel weird calling him Draco but right somehow. I love you, know that always! I miss you!  
__Merry Christmas Ron!  
__Love, a million Mum hugs and big kisses,  
__Mum (and Dad) xoxoxoxoxX  
__P.S. I hope Draco likes the present I sent him._

Ron was confused but then on cue, Draco coughed.

He held a certain garment up to Ron.

A jumper.

It was bright green colour with a large Slytherin crest sewn in to it; the crest was rather good considering Molly hadn't had to do a Slytherin one before. Ron said nothing but laughed. Draco made a face, but to Ron's surprise, put the jumper on!

'How in Merlin's beard did she know my size?' Ron shrugged with a smile before answering.

'I don't think we'll ever know,' Ron glanced at Draco's pile; he only had a few to go and Ron had two more presents to do.

He picked up the nearest one to him, not minding or caring which one out of Hermione's or Harry's he opened first; it was Harry's. Harry had sent him two boxes of Honeydukes best chocolates with a card of "good luck". Ron smirked, same old Harry.

_Hey mate, hope you're well and Malfoy is being less of a git that usual! It's been alright my end, Quidditch has been, well, frankly rubbish but I think Ginny said she would talk to you about that, it saves me the hand cramp! Umbridge is a B.I.T.C.H., no offence to female dogs. We've set up the DA (Ginny's already mentioned it? And Hermione will probably do you an essay – good luck if you haven't read hers yet!), its going well but its weird not having you by my side. You're always there! Always! I've tried to turn and talk to you when Hermione's in a book, but I turn and you're not there! I find it hard being the teacher but Hermione's got stuff covered in that sort of department. But seriously, I didn't think I miss you this much mate! I knew I'd miss you but I've been taking you for granted! There have been these moments when we've need a joke or laugh to break the tension and there's no one who can do it, that's your job!  
__And I'll tell you something else that's been weird. Slytherin have been nice! Well, not actually nice, but, well, I've had no grief from them and from what I've heard, no one else has! So that proves it, Draco Malfoy is Satin.  
__And on that bombshell, goodbye! Enjoy the chocolates, one box is from me and the other is from Dean, Seamus and Neville. Have fun mate!  
__Merry Christmas!  
__Harry. _

Ron knew that he would certainly enjoy the chocolates and that he would have to give this DA some more thought; he had thought nothing of it before but now maybe it needed more consideration. But the one thing that surprised him the most was the fact of how much they seemed to be missing him! He knew that his Mum would miss him and maybe Harry and Hermione would miss him a bit, but not as much as Harry had implied! He had always assumed that he was just a background figure, someone who was there but you never fully acknowledged or really noticed; it seemed he was wrong. But Harry might just be being nice because he hadn't actually noticed that Ron was gone until Mum had told them to write to him.

Ron prepared himself for the final hurdle, but this one would probably be the biggest; Hermione couldn't do short and to the point. She'd write him an essay and a half. He hoped that maybe half of it had been lost. Draco was now on his last two presents but Ron thought it would take more than the opening of two presents to read _this _letter.

He opened her present to him and saw it was a small sliver "healing" bracelet – it was once believed by pure bloods (especially Weasleys) that these were made by Merlin and blessed by him and that those who wore them would be protected against all pain, evil and darkness. The pattern on the outside was a simple flowing 'S' shape but on the inside Ron noticed that it had an inscription; "_To Weasley King, never stop laughing, from Bookworm."_

It was a simple message but one that made Ron smile; it referred to a conversation that the two of them had been able to have before Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place. They had never really had time to actually _talk_ together because Harry was there but then they were able to have a really good talk with each other. They learnt about each other and it brought them closer than anyone thought they actually were. They'd been laughing late one night about a silly little thing and Sirius's mother had been set off and they had been reduced to crying giggles; the next morning, Molly had asked everyone if they knew who had been laughing and talking last night – of course they denied it all, saying they were clueless. That mystery had stayed that way, a mystery, except to them two. Ron had no idea where the nicknames had come from but they had. It must have been those nights and days before Harry arrived. And no one else knew of them, it was their secret and no one else would _ever_ know. Ron was Weasley King and Hermione was Bookworm – fitting nicknames Ron thought.

_Dear Weasley King, I know what you're thinking "she's going to write me an essay!" but I'd like to prove you wrong there, I have got a clear plan of action for this letter and I will follow through with it.  
__Firstly, I hope that you liked the present and its inscription! It's rather a special one, because only you (and me) can see its message and when you wear it, it become invisible and if someone touched where it was, they wouldn't feel it! I got the charms from a new book that my parents brought me as an early Christmas present! I do know how long they'll last but I'm sure we'll know when they're fading and I can just recast them! But, of course, I am able to see through the charms, so I'll know whether you're wearing it or not!  
__Lessons have been interesting as usual – which means that you would have found them boring. The DADA teacher (Professor Umbridge) is absolutely horrendous. She can't teach! But I'm sure you have already heard from Ginny, Harry and maybe the Twins about her – so I do not need to explain. I'm sure you know the ins and outs of the DA too, so nothing to write there!  
__It's been well and truly strange without you here! We're normally a trio – you, Harry and I – but now it's just Harry and I and I don't think that Harry and I have ever really had time to bond like you and I have. There are too many awkward silences sometimes and I really do hate it! You could always bring us two together with a joke or witty comment but there is none of that now! And it feels wrong to be at the "Burrow" without you with us; we seem to have no connection with the house. Before we were your friends but now we are no one's friends, in the same sense. I only came because I knew that Harry would go and I didn't want to leave him alone, but part of me thinks that maybe I should have; he and Ginny have been getting really close and I think they may get together but apparently Harry is dating Cho Chang – has he said anything to you in his letter? I heard it from Lavender (Brown, you know her, The School Gossip.) so I don't know if there is any truth in her words but I don't have clue how to approach him about it and what if he is asked why I wanted to know, well I would be stuck there! Oh Ron! Why do you have to be away? I need you here!  
__It really isn't the same at Hogwarts without you and everyone misses you. I even had a first year ask me where the funny tall Prefect was – see even a first year knew you and they know nothing! Hurry up Sunday the 25__th __of March – see I remembered your Hogwarts homecoming date!  
__See it wasn't that long! But I've probably forgotten something!  
__Merry Christmas!  
__Love,  
__Bookworm xxxx_

Ron smiled as he read Hermione's words but he was annoyed that she thought that he knew all about the DA! Why couldn't she have just done her usual and written him an essay on it! And as she had written "Burrow", Ron guessed that they were back at Grimmauld Place, so at least Harry would be with some sort of family member this year but why hadn't he mention Cho Chang? Maybe Lavender was confused or had got it wrong... but Lavender _never_ got her gossip wrong! Ron pushed it from his head; it could wait.  
Fortunately as he looked up having finished Hermione's letter, Draco finished looking at his parent's letter.

* * *

_I hope each letter was not a bore to you but I believe that they had to be done as they were mentioned previously! Don't worry, I'll do Draco and his presents in the next chapter but I think this has been a nice long chapter and I don't wish to overload you_


	10. Weeks To Months

_Ahhh, we're into double digits! Enjoy :D_

* * *

As soon as Draco walked into Bell's bedroom, he suddenly remembered the wealth and status difference between him and Ron. Over the last few months, they'd had the same books, clothes, equipment; there was no difference money wise. Now there was a very obvious one.

His pile was huge and there was even a few on the floor, with one small letter lying on top. Ron's was a few messy, small presents and 7 letters.

But part of Draco wished that he had Ron's pile; yes, there were less presents but it was the letters that carried more value; they were from people who _loved _Ron, presents, no matter how expensive, could ever show love and care like a hand-written letter could.

Draco sat down and began the task of opening his Christmas presents. He got new quills, clothes, sweets (which he knew wouldn't last long with two children and a Ron around), books, a new chess set (which he didn't play... Ron might get another present), a new second broom, a notebook and many other, random things, all of which were of the highest quality and very, very expensive. He gave Ron a quick glance to see that he was also nearly finished; Draco just had his letter to go.

With a sigh, he opened the smooth letter carefully, saw his mother's neat, curvy writing and began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_One hopes the that ghastly Weasley child has been keeping away from you and if not, keep away from him, he probably has nits and other horrid things and I wouldn't want my baby boy catching something! Those squibs are probably all greasy and never wash and their children are probably little brats, so don't touch them – if you start to feel like your magic is leaving you, it is because those squibs are stealing your magical powers, if that happens Hunnie, get out of there. Okay? Good boy. How have the mud-bloods been? I just know they have been common, nasty and rude, but take none of it! You have magic and show them; don't worry if you hit a curse at a few, you know your Father and I have the power and money to make any charge go away! It's disgraceful that you've actually had to breathe the same air as them; it's all infected and tainted! My poor baby!_

_We have tried everything to get you out of there Hunnie, Mummy promised she would and she just can't. We have, of course, tried all the usual routes but nothing will do! Apparently, Dumbledore – that old fool – knows best! Goyle and Crabbe know better! Your Father and I have complained to the highest people but they all cannot do anything!_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you before now; Mummy has had so much to do! You know Mummy loves you!_

_Mummy x_

Draco felt like tearing it up and watching it burn; his "Mummy" understood nothing! Ron would never have nits; they would be too scared of Molly Weasley to come anywhere near Ron's hair. "Those squibs" happened to be better parents that Draco had ever had, they washed and would never steal anyone's magic, also their "little brats" were funny and (when they wanted to be) nice. They were so narrow minded about people they'd never ever met! The "mud-bloods" were the best friends he had ever had, they weren't rude, "common" or nasty; he would _never_ even think of hitting a curse at one of them. They didn't deserve that!

But he'd been like that... he would have said things like that! But now he knew those sorts of people, he knew how lovely and _normal_ they were; they loved him and he loved them too. They were much better than some wizards he could name and most of those wizards happened to be "close friends" (allies) or "family" (people who seemed to be blood related to him).

Draco didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore; he didn't want to be a Slytherin anymore. He wanted to just be Draco, he wanted to be a friend of Muggles, he wanted to be a friend of Ron's, he wanted a family that would really care for him; he wanted things that he couldn't have. Money can't buy you _real_ friendship or _real_ family.

'You alright?' Asked Ron, breaking Draco's thought, Draco wanted to smile but couldn't; he thrust his letter at Ron, who took it. 'I'd just like to say I don't have nits or "other horrid things" and I don't really think I'm ghastly,' Ron took it lightly with humour, he took it in his long stride; he was used to it now. 'This, my friend, is the most griffinshit I have ever read in my life, and I've read Fred's essays.'

'Sorry.'

'For what? Draco you can't apologise for this! This isn't you... anymore; you're Draco, one of the greatest guys I know. You beat Harry Potter hands down,' Ron smiled.

'Thanks,' muttered Draco in reply, with a small smile; he knew that that was one of the highest compliments you could ever receive from a Gryffindor or Weasley.

'Anyway,' Ron handed Draco back his letter, who promptly screwed it up and threw it into the nearest bin. 'What did you get?'

* * *

Soon it was a new year and the months picked up speed faster than a Firebolt. January turned to February.

Ron got two Valentine's cards, one from Lex and the other from "Miss. Mystery", who's handwriting happened to look _exactly_ like Dumbo's, which according to him was a very strange coincidence but a coincidence nevertheless.

Draco just got one from a "Ronnie Otterly".

February rolled into spring and into their final month, March.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ron, happy birthday to you,' sang the house – Bell, Jones, Lex, Brad, Draco, Andy and Travis.

While Dumbo and Piper chorused out;

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, you look like a monkey and you smell like one toooooo.'

It was Saturday 3rd March and Ron had invited his closet friends (with Draco joining in) over for his birthday. A large chocolate cake was quickly wolfed down, a card (from all four boys) given and the messing around began.

Luckily, Lex, Brad and Bell were then quickly evacuated to Bell's Mum's for the duration of this "sleepover".

It was just Jones and six teenage boys.

Jones had never had to look after teenagers before and didn't have a clue what they would want.

He was made to play games; help make "food" (sugary, fatty stuff made from whatever could be found in the cupboards and fridge) and put on films. They were very simple, really. As long as the music was loud(ish), there was "food", the computer games had reasonable graphics and involved cars or football and the films had cars, guns, explosions, death, fighting and some "hot" girls – they were as happy as Luna Lovegood.

The thing that confused Jones was the terminology of "sleepover" – this implies that sleep will happen. And he learnt that sleep is the one thing that does not happen at _sleep_overs. They did an "all-nighter" – no sleep all night. They just ate and watched films; Jones wondered how they did it, he was knackered by midnight.

Dumbo, Piper, Andy and Travis left at one in the afternoon, having eaten everything fatty and sweet in the house, watched every 15 action movie they had and had no sleep. What a _sleep_over.

Jones went into a coma as soon as they left, Draco was soon after but Ron gave the house a good tidy up, had a shower, had some breakfast and lunch (together), welcomed Lex, Brad and Bell home, finished his homework and then went for a nap. But soon awoke when dinner floated to his nose.

* * *

'Ron.'

'Yes Draco.'

'Have you realised?'

'Realised what?'

'What today is?'

'Monday...?'

'No,'

'I'm sure it's Monday... Dumbo, it's Monday, right?'

'Uh, yeah why?'

'Nothing special happening today?'

'Err, no, I don't think so anyway, ask Andy, he'd know.'

'Andy,'

'Yes Ron,'

'Anything special happening today?'

'No, nothing, it's just Monday the nineteenth of March two-thousand and twelve.'

'Draco! Have you realised?'

'No Ron, I haven't, that's why I asked if you'd realised!'

'Oh, sorry.'

'What happening Ron?'

'Wait, something is happening today and Andy doesn't know? Crap, the world must be ending!'

'Oh shut it Endeavour,'

'Oh ha ha, pull the other one, it's got bells.'

'Anyway, as I was saying... what's happening?'

'It's mine and Draco's last week here... we leave on Sunday!'

'What? No! Piper, Travis, did you hear that?'

'No.'

'No.'

'Ron's leaving on Sunday and Draco, of course.'

'No!'

'No!'

'You're like stuck records.

'No.'

'No.'

'No.'

'No.'

'Oh ha ha!'

'Why do you have to leave Ron? Can you just stay here? I've got enough bedrooms, you could always have one.'

'Just because your parents are rich Andy!'

'Just because you've got a long nose Piper!'

'Don't start on the nose!'

'Hey, cool it guys! Let's just be calm.'

'Right, who gave Travis drugs?'

'I've had no drugs, dude! I'm not into that sort of stuff!'

'You sound like it! You're always so calm and cool! Get angry for once!'

'There's no need to be, dude! Everything happens for a reason.'

'Ron's leaving _forever_!'

'It's not forever! I'll come and visit!'

'That's not the same mate, we like seeing you every day and being able to copy your homework when we haven't done it!'

'Thanks Dumbo, nice to know you really care.'

'I agree with Dumbo, Ron, minus the homework point, I'm smart enough to do my own.'

'You're not vain are you Andy?'

'Oh, not this again! Please,'

'Sorry Ron, I just cannot help it,'

'Have you told your lot yet? Draco?'

'Oh sorry, say again?'

'Have you told your lot?'

'My lot?'

'Yeah err Casper... the funny kid and err, that other one.'

'Casper, Smithy and Alfie.'

'Yeah, yeah, that's what I said,'

'No, you said-.'

'Andrew...,'

'Sorry, can one not say what one thinks?'

'No, _one_ cannot.'

'Erm, no, I've just remembered about it all, its come so quickly.'

'Well, tell them and then tell them to speak to us,'

'Why?'

'We're not letting you go without having a goodbye party and I doubt they'd want you to go without one either!'

'We could hold it at mine.'

'You've got enough room Andy.'

'Everyone will want to say goodbye.'

'It'll be awesome, dude.'

'Can you please stop saying "dude" please Travis? It's annoying.'

'Sorry dude, won't.'

'Travis!'

* * *

_To [enter name here],_

_You're invited to Ron's and Draco's goodbye party.  
Saturday 24__th __March.  
7:30 until 1.  
Bring CDs, iPods and any alcohol you can get your hands on!  
Barrington-Ffrench Manor, Diamond Lane, RI11 1CH._

_Be there or be square._


	11. Party People & Passage

_I'm glad to see you got your invite and aren't square.  
I've been asked if this will stop when they get back to school and I can tell you that it won't. It can't! I won't let it! We're on chapter 11 now and there's still a few more left before the end :) Thanks!_

* * *

'This is crazy!'

There was a huge riot of sweaty (and tipsy) teenagers in the middle of the living room; everyone in their year had been invited and all were here, there were even some people that no one seemed to know. But who cared?

Music shook the floor, making every object in any room jump along to the beat; it smashed ear drums and vases. No one cared what song was playing, as long as you could dance to it.

You had your stereotypical nerds and misfits dancing like drunken Mums and Dads at a wedding; "popular" kids thinking they were dancing better than professionals; and those people that never danced, they just sat or stood in the kitchen and ate. There were the teenager smokers standing as far from the house as they could, while they could still hear the music. Those who had more than they could handle, sat wherever there was space and swayed along, blaring out lyrics.

Draco was dancing on the edge of the crowd with his new best friends; Smithy kept trying to do the robot, Alfie sang into his, now, empty bottle and Casper did every embarrassing dance move known to Dad kind. They didn't care what they looked like, they were enjoying themselves; they weren't the kind to be invited to these sorts of parties, they were more the social gathering types. It was just those four in a world of their own and they didn't need anyone else.

Ron, on the other hand, was in the middle of it all. He'd lost his four friends ages ago; Travis would be with the smokers, Andy would be trying to stop things from being smashed and trying to help those get to the toilet/sink/garden in time before it was too late, Dumbo and Piper would have taken a girl or girls and found a darken room or space. Ron laughed as he sang along to songs that he had recently become to love, he danced with whoever was nearest, whether they were male or female, hammered or near sober, know to him or not. He hadn't had much alcohol but he didn't care about it; he didn't need it to have a good time.

This was the most fun either boy had had in years.

* * *

Ron shook his head as Andy woke him up.

'Time you were up, it had just gone two o'clock.'

'In morning?' Yawned Ron, looking around hazily to see other corpses, Andy gave a small, light laugh.

'No, afternoon. My parents are back at three o'clock and if there is even a trance of a party, I will be killed. And I'm far too young to die, so move.'

Ron made his way to the kitchen, making sure he didn't tread on other zombies on the way; it seemed that people had ignored the end time of one and had just fallen asleep wherever they had been standing.

'Hi Ron,' giggled a gaggle of girls. He just smiled and gave him a small wave.

'Do you know where-.'

'Here,' smiled a blonde one; she was in Ron's maths class and was called Jessica. She handed him over two parasetamol and a small glass of water; he said his thanks and downed them. His head was slowly and painfully killing him. Dumbo soon walked in shooed the girls off, they went to start cleaning the next floor; this manor had three floors and a large garden, all of which were now more dumping grounds than floors.

'Lucky bastard,' smirked Dumbo.

'What?'

'Don't you remember? Those girls?' He said gesturing to the ones who had just left. Ron's head was in no state to try and think about doing such a hard and complex task, he just shook it lightly, fearing it was kill him if shook too vigorously. Dumbo just smiled and refused to tell what he had knew.

They stood in silence until Andy walked, arms brimming with empty bottles.

'Move, both of you! This house needs to be tidy and organised and I can't find Travis or Piper anywhere!' He complained and strode out.

'Have you seen Draco, Dumbo?'

* * *

'My head,' moaned Draco as he awoke from his drunken slumber. He stretched.

'Ow!' Called a voice loudly. 'I quite like my face as it is!'

'Shut it,' said a sleepy voice, having been stirred by the voices.

'Ahh, I'm burning!' Yelled another voice as he was hit by brightness. There was a quick flash and laughter.

'I said shut it!'

'Oh, this is classic!'

Draco eye's adjusted and he saw why there was laughter.

He, Casper, Smithy and Alfie were all entangled in a topless, intoxicated litter. Casper had perfectly preserved make up on, lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, blush – the full works; Smithy had a large penis drawn on his chest with the words "real size x 20000"; Alfie's forehead had "virgin" engraved in thick, black, _permanent _marker and his left cheek read "ne" and his right "rd" in the same pen; Draco had a large kiss mark on each cheek, the shade of which matched Casper's, and he was in the middle of the tangle with an arm around Alfie and Casper.

'This is so going in my photo album,' Ron said and added in a tone so that only Draco could hear. 'I wonder what Hogwarts would think of it?'

Each boy trudged off to wash of their signs of last night and find some elusive tablets.

Ron and Dumbo found Travis lying in a flower bed in the garden and Piper curled up in the bath, wrapped in the shower curtain; each one with no memory of how they'd arrived at their sleeping destination.

With the help of the other zombies who had stayed, the house returned to its normal state but they only had had five minutes to go.

'Thanks Andy.'

'We had a great night,' called Draco and Ron as they left a waving Andy at the door; they were the last ones to leave and as they left, they saw Andy's parents come up the drive. They'd cut it fine.

* * *

'What time does the train leave?' Called Ron down the stairs as he shoved the last few things into his case.

'Five, we're leaving at four thirty!' Ron gave a quick glance at his clock, four twenty-five.

'Bloody hell!' He whispered as he rushed around, hoping that he hadn't left anything behind, he dragged his case down the stairs and into the living room.

Draco was sitting there quite happily, reading; he'd been ready for the last hour. He'd done most of his packing before they'd left for the party yesterday and all that had been left were a few small things which took five minutes to pack. He rose as Ron rolled in.

'So this is it,' he said his voice full of misery and regret; he didn't want to leave. This life here was a million times better than his real one, this one had friends who loved him and a family who were happy and cheerful; this life was the complete opposite.

The goodbyes were a blur of embraces, kisses and tears; Brad and Lex had to be dragged off of Ron. Bell stood crying at the door as they left, her two children clinging to her; it had been decided that it would be easier if Jones did the dropping off. With a sad smile, she waved them off.

* * *

The departure from the station had been sad and early; Jones had wished them luck and had promised to write to both of them if they wanted and they managed to leave five minutes early, but like all public transport, it would probably be lost.

'It's going to suck back at school,' said Draco, speaking his thoughts aloud. They were just over halfway through the three and a half hour journey. This passage was the reverse to their first one; they talked, joked, laughed and the rare silence was content and hung happily. Ron nodded; he couldn't see anything good about going back. He'd have to stop being friends with Draco, he couldn't speak to his muggle friends, he'd be forced into the Quidditch team, he'd have forgotten loads of magic, Hermione would begin moaning at him about school work and he just didn't think he'd be able to fit with his old friends.

'Draco?'

'Yes Ron,' he looked up with a smile from his book.

'We're going to have to stop being friends, aren't we?' Draco hesitated with his answer; he hadn't really thought it through, but he knew, straight away, that Ron was right. He gave a slow nod. Draco looked back down sadly, thinking that that was the end of that; they probably wouldn't talk through the rest of the ride, they'd never talk again and they'd be yelling insults at each other by the end of next week.

'I won't let it happen,' growled Ron angrily, Draco's head shot up. 'I won't let anyone stop me losing my _best _friend. We'll stay as strong as we have been and anyone who doesn't like it, can-,' Draco thought the last part of that sentence would make even Voldermort blush, but he just smiled.

'Agreed. Promise, we'll stay friends,' Draco's voice was almost pleading.

'No.' Said Ron shortly. 'We'll stay best friends,' he laughed.

* * *

It was just after eight thirty when they got off the train. Snape was there to greet them.

'Dinner has been delayed for your arrival, leave your trunks at the entrance to the school building and they will be in your dorm for when dinner finishes,' his drawl was slow and depressing but Draco and Ron kept happy. They followed Snape, talking behind him.

Snape could not believe what he was hearing and seeing; a Weasley and a Malfoy were talking quite happily together and were actually _enjoying_ each other's company. Maybe being in the presence of muggles for six months with no contact with magic had made them mad. He wondered how long this would last when the rest of the school got hold of it; he doubted very long.

But as the neared the Great Hall's doors, both boys became silent and stood away from each other.

As the doors swung open, all houses began cheering and waving; Slytherin welcomed their Dark Prince back and Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Gryffindor welcomed back Ron. Ron smiled as he entered but it was well played and underneath he just wanted to cry and run back to Bell and Jones. Draco gave a small smile to Slytherin and a glare to the rest, acting his part of evil child.

This would have to be the best act of their lives.


	12. Quidditch

'Psst!' Ron was sitting in the library with Hermione and Harry, having been forced to come and revise by his newest, young second mother. He slowly looked up from a book (which he hadn't been reading) and leant back on his chair so that he could see behind the nearest bookcase.

Draco.

He gave a small shrug, hoping that neither of the other two saw his motions.  
'_What?' _Draco just held up a piece of parchment.

'_Are you alone?' _Ron shook his head slightly; Draco understood.  
'_Dumb and dumber?' _Ron quickly covered up a laugh with a cough, Hermione gave him a glare but said and noticed nothing; Draco understood, he scribbled quickly.  
'_The Moaning Myrtle toilets?' _Ron nodded slightly and lowered his hand down to the side of the chair; he stretched all of his fingers out – five minutes.

Draco slowly got up and left; he'd been alone so getting away was easy but Ron had to get away from two, very sticky, thorns. Ron left a few minutes, in case someone had seen their communicating.

'Bloody hell, I've read the same sentence a million times and it's still not going in! I'm leaving,' he quickly put his unread book in his bag and left before his boss could protest, but he heard her stop Harry from following.

* * *

Draco sauntered into the toilets, looking forward to the upcoming meeting. It had been two weeks since they'd arrived back and they had had no chance of talking to each other; owling each other was risky and they couldn't exactly call across class.

'Hello Draco,' giggled a voice, Myrtle. Draco had been a regular visitor before he'd gone away, he could be alone and no one else ever came here.

'Hi.'

'Come to see me again?'

'Sort of, I'm meeting a friend here,' he gave her a small smile.

'A girlfriend?' The ghost sounded frosty and annoyed.

'No,' Myrtle gave a large, nerdy smile, having heard the answer she wanted.

The door opened slowly and Ron's head popped round the door.

'That was quicker than I thought,' smiled Draco.

'Hi to you too, I'm fine thanks,' Ron gave a small smirk and walked in, closing the door gently behind him. 'Hi Myrtle.' Draco gave the ghost a look; she smiled and dived down a u-bend.

'So seriously Ron, how have you been?'

'Great, minus the fact I've been pushed into the Quidditch team, which I wouldn't mind if I hadn't been _forced_ into it, if I didn't have so much bloody pressure on me to do amazingly and if I wasn't told that I was going to have to "murder those sly gits", you included; and I've had Hermione on my case about school work, she's made me catch up on _everything_ – even though we were given all the notes we'd missed and would need – she's made us revise every night for a million hours; and I've also missed something, while we've been away, and everyone else keeps on giving each other looks and they won't tell me what's happening or what I secret I should know but don't; and Harry and Hermione seemed to be wrapped up in their own private world and they keep giving each other these _looks_, I wouldn't mind the looks if I didn't have to see them, its weird and I feel like a thick third-wheel; and I haven't been able to talk to you for the last two weeks and I haven't been able to owl Bell or Jones and I haven't been able to send any messages on to Dumbo or Piper or Travis or Andy, I'm really missing those guys, more than I thought I would but otherwise, I've been great,' Ron's speech was hurried and more like verbal vomit than civilised talk; Draco understood and smiled. 'You?'

'Basically the same, except my minions,' Ron smiled at their name for Draco's "friends". 'Have been their usual stupid selves and I haven't had a sophisticated or interesting conversation for two weeks. Mine have also got something going on between them and keep giving each other looks but I don't think these are the same looks as your Twits. Yeah, I'm missing my friends too, I hope they're missing me too,' smiled Draco.

'They're definitely missing you, who wouldn't?'

'Thanks,' murmured Draco. 'We've got to try and meet more regularly, I need to have an educated chat at least once a week or my brain might turn into the size of a pea.'

'A bit like Harry's then,' both boys gave a small laugh. 'Agreed, but maybe somewhere classier than a toilet?' Draco nodded.

'Room of Requirement?' Ron indicated his agreement. As he was also a pure-blood he knew of it and its whereabouts. 'Sundays? 7ish?' Ron concurred and their chat blossomed again.

* * *

'Right, today is the last match of the season and if we win it, we win the Quidditch cup and if we lose, Slytherin win it. Basically, screw up and you're screwed. We have had to have a slight change in the team; everyone's in the same places except we've lost the Twins, so Neville's staying Keeper – one chaser is going to need to stay on permanent defence and another half defence, half attack, sorry Neville, I'm sure you understand. Ron is back though! And I've played with him and I know he's alright at Beater, so he'll take one place. Markus Toddy, here, will be the other of the pair. I know its short notice but both are able and good. Now Beaters, today you are not going to just try and hinder them, you're going to try and knock them off, especially the Chasers and Malfoy – Ron's the better of you two, so Ron go for Malfoy or a Chaser when you can and help defend the hoops with Neville, Mark focus on Chasers, nothing else, unless I tell you otherwise or you get a very good chance to knock Malfoy out and off,' Harry gave out other details to the rest of the team. 'Right, ready? Good luck guys, let's win this.'

Ron's stomach did huge, lurching back flips; he was going to either have to hit Draco and make it light or miss him without looking like he was trying to avoid him or pretend he had never played Beater before and was the worst player and flyer in the world, either one would make him look really bad and would end in him being killed by Gryffindor.  
As Gryffindor entered the stadium, a roar overflowed the walls, crashing into the team.

He climbed slowly onto his broom, club in hand, up into the sky and he nearly fainted with shock when he saw a sight he never thought he would see. Jones, Bell, Lex and Brad sat with the Professors, huge banners in their hands supporting both boys. However, there were two other guests that made Ron nearly blackout, Dumbo and Casper sat next to them; their eyes like saucers as they watched the weird, magical people _fly_.

Ron watched as Slytherin ascended; his eyes on Draco, who gave him a small, sad smile. He also knew what Ron was going to have to do and how slim the chances of it looking convincing were. The crowds simmered down and Dumbledore began his pre-match talk.

'Welcome everyone,' he started.

'Go Ronnie, I love yooou! Hit dem all!' Lex had pushed her way in front of Dumbledore and yelled into the wizarding microphone. Dumbledore gave a small laugh and with a shushing motion, placed the excited child on his lap.

'It is the last match of this schooling year and is a very important one, whoever wins this match will be crowned Hogwarts Champions and will get that sought after trophy,' it sat on a special podium in the top left of the professor box, all eyes turned to it.

'Oooh, shiny,' commented Lex; she received a giggle and an 'awwwwh' from the crowd.

'And without further ado, I shall hand us over to Ms. McGinty,' Ron looked down to the small, plump, Irish woman astride a black, thick broom, she was a trainee Quidditch and Magical Sports teacher, who had been given the privilege of refereeing the final and most important match of the schooling year. With a shrill, long whistle, they were off.

The crowds bellowed and it was on.

Ron stood guard over Neville, who was feeling even more ill than Ron – Ron liked Neville and knew the boy couldn't take pressure, so if anything came near them, Ron vowed to himself that he'd hastily send it away. He flew lightly, floating around Neville; he didn't pay much attention to Draco or what was actually happening – mostly it was down at the Slytherin hoop end, that's where Ron wanted and prayed it would stay.  
But Lady Luck wasn't so kind this time.

Ron caught sight of a fat, green fly zooming towards him; Mark hit the bludger towards him and with a well-aimed thump, Ron squashed the little fly but it didn't die, it was just pushed off of course. It was enough to get a cheer and give Ginny the quaffle.

Points were gained on both sides and even Neville managed to make some good saves and Ron managed to not have to hit Draco, which he was rather happy about.  
But Lady Luck really wasn't in favour of Ron or Draco today.

Draco was hovering near the Gryffindor hoops, his eyes darting around trying to find the elusive snitch. Ron was becoming bored, this game had been going on for nearly two hours and neither Seeker had seen the snitch. The quaffle was being thrown near the middle of the pitch – one side would get it and the other would take it from them, that was how it was progressing; one step forward, one step back.

Ron saw Harry saunter over to and past Mark, Ron thought they conferred on something but he probably saw nothing. Harry flew a little in front of Mark. Suddenly, Draco's eyes darted and fixed on a point, Ron saw it – the snitch. Harry also saw it. Harry yelled something. Ron saw the bludger. Markus hit it hard. Harry ducked.

'DRACO!' Ron howled and shot towards Draco faster than Voldermort's killing curse. He whacked the angry ball with all of his might, muscle and fury. It hit Harry squarely on the scar. Harry flew backwards and into Markus. They fell down. Their mid-fall softened by Ginny. The trio crashed onto the safety charms.

Eyes flitted to Ron and his protective stance into front of his should-be enemy.

'Thanks Ron,' said Draco breaking the tense silence.

'It's fine, anytime.'

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW FUCKING STUPID CAN YOU GET! WE'VE LOST THE TITLE AFTER FIVE YEARS! WHY WOULD YOU DEFEND MALFOY? HE'S A RIGHT DICKHEAD! EVEN HIS PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE PROTECTED HIM! WE LOST AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! GINNY'S GOT A BROKEN EYE AND LEG AND MARK ISN'T GOING TO BE OUT OF THE MEDICAL WING FOR AT LEAST SIX MONTHS! AND ME? I ONLY JUST WALKED, NO LIMPED, AWAY! WHY RON? AREN'T YOU A GRYFINDOR? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL WANT YOU ANYMORE! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST DO AND JOIN YOUR SNAKE FRIENDS, I'M SURE THEY'D WANT YOU OVER THERE, YOU JUST HANDED THEM THE TITLE! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN! NO! **YOU'LL** NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE MY BEST MATE; YOU'RE NOT A FRIEND OF MINE ANYMORE! JUST GO AWAY AND SEE IF YOUR BOYFRIEND'S OKAY! FUCK OFF, YOU GIT!' It was straight after the match and Ron was receiving a spiteful and vile lecture from Harry, who was spewing irate spit in his face. The whole house stared into him, wondering why he'd done such an idiotic and un-Gryffindor thing; they're thoughts on the situation and Ron were exactly the same as Harry's, maybe even worse.  
Ron sat there speechless; he had things he wanted to say but he didn't think they were right for first or second year ears and he knew if he yelled at Harry he'd have a whole house on him.

'Oi, Ron's not a git and Draco's not his boyfriend. Don't be such a Drama Queen, you're fine – two other people took your fall! He was just protecting his best friend-,' Dumbo had appeared through the portrait hole, no more mystified by what he saw; someone was yelling at his best mate.

'BEST MATE? MALFOY'S HIS ENEMY AND I'M HIS BEST MATE! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?'

'It's fine Dumbo, just leave it,' muttered Ron, looking down at the floor. 'He's not worth it.'

'Yeah, Draco's his best friend, one of. There's no way Ron your best friend, you're not worth a millimetre of him. And if you were, you wouldn't be yelling at him, you'd be praising him for defending another friend. And I'm Endeavour Morse and I'm not magical, I'm normal. And like Draco, I'm one of Ron's best mate,' Dumbo came to stand behind Ron and place a protective hand on his shoulder. 'And you freaks will have to go through me before you even think about harming Ron.' He glared at all the confused and livid wizards and witches. Ron decided that that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said for him; Dumbo knew quite well that these freaks could easily destroy him in a blink of an eye. Harry raised his wand threateningly.

'Harry! He's a muggle!' Hermione hissed and pushed Harry's small wand down.

'I prefer the term "normal",' smiled Dumbo, he knew this girl. 'Hermione Granger right? Yeah, Ron told me about you, it's nice to finally be able to meet you.' Dumbo's voice was calm and nice but he still had a shielding hand on Ron. He gave Hermione a quick once over and decided she was alright and if what Ron said was true, she had more than half a brain. 'Come on Ron, let's go and find Draco, your _best friend_, and Casper. Coming, Hermione?'


	13. Revelations

'What the hell are you doing here? You're a Muggle, a non wizard!' Ron asked with no clue as to what the answer would be.

'Turns out my sister, Mandy – you know! Mouse! – is a witch and will be joining Hogwarts next year, that's why I was chosen, and Casper's Mum is a witch, that's why he was chosen. I know weird, right?' Explained Dumbo as the pair walked through the corridors of Hogwarts.

'Err, where are we going?' Asked Ron, with once again no clue as to the answer; Dumbo inaudibly murmured the route. Dumbo turned and tapped the side of his nose with a grin.

'Tadaaaaa,' Dumbo slammed a door open.

'Hello again,' giggled a girl, or should that be ghost?

'Hi Myrtle,' Ron gave her a small wave and followed Dumbo to where figures were standing.

'Hi Ron,' Casper's voice was perhaps more nervous and shaky than ever, his hands shook as he shook Ron's large hand.

'Nice shot earlier,' laughed Draco with a pumpkin juice in his hand. He handed Ron one and offered Dumbo one, he looked apprehensive but still took it. Ron didn't smile however and shook his head lightly; Draco said nothing but looked away.

There was a knock at the door.

'Shit,' whispered Draco as the room went silent; it was probably Gryffindors looking to "teach" Ron a lesson. Each boy ran into a cubical.

'Ron? Ron?' Whispered a voice as the door opened gently.

'Bloody Hell Hermione, you scared us,' Ron's head peered around the side and he looked to see Hermione looking around nervously.

Soon proper introductions were made to Dumbo and Casper, who turned out to be Hermione's cousin. Conversation was soon flowing well and happily; Hermione gently pulled Ron back.

'Ron,' Hermione shook her head lightly.

'I can understand if you chose to stand with Harry in all of this, I know you don't really fit in with Draco or Slytherins – yeah, they _seem _alright with it all, he is their Prince after all. A-and I know how you feel about Harry,' said Ron before Hermione could say anymore.

'No, no that's not what I wanted to say – no, shush,' she said as she saw Ron about to speak. 'Harry's just angry, that's all, you know how... passionate about Quidditch he is and he is the captain and to add to it all, he has been getting worse recently, the temper fits, I mean. And you "saved" Draco Malfoy, who's meant to be Harry's arch-nemesis. It just all came together and spilled onto you, that's all. He missed you so much when you were away, he really loves you Ron. You're his brother. Look, I best be going, I don't want Harry to think I've deserted him. Come and find him later, just talk it over. Don't let this end your friendship,' Hermione gave him a small smile and walked away out of the toilet.

'Where's she going?' Asked Dumbo as Ron returned to their circle.

'Library, she loves that place,' lied Ron with a smile.

* * *

It was now around eleven o'clock, Dumbo and Casper had returned home a few hours ago. Ron was wondering the hall of Hogwarts; Gryffindor would be sour about losing the cup for a _little_ bit so he wanted to avoid them as much as he could. But he was tired; he wanted to go to sleep. Yet, he still had to speak to Harry.

Hermione was right.

Harry had a terrible temper and Draco was meant to be his enemy. He had to speak to Harry, even if Harry wouldn't listen, he would have to try. Harry had been there since the start and had always been there for Ron when he had needed a friend. Harry was the best brother Ron had, but that probably wasn't saying much when you've got the Twins as brothers.

Ron got a shove on the shoulder as a wet figure pushed past him, broom in hand.

'Harry!' Ron yelled. 'Please, I just want to talk.'

'TALK ABOUT WHAT?' Harry was off again, he'd wake the dead with that tone. 'THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING SAY,' Ron could tell Harry had been crying; he wasn't stupid. 'Just go away, I don't want to ever talk to you again,' he added through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring knifes into Ron; if looks could kill, Ron would have been tortured to death a thousand times over.

'Harry, you're my brother, please,' Ron pleaded; he wasn't going to give up this easily. Hermione was right. 'Right then, we'll just talk and walk,' said Ron as Harry began to walk off.

'I missed you while I was away, I truly did. I don't know how I would have made it through these past few years without you Harry, you're always there for me and I'm always there for you. But when I was away, you weren't there. There was so much going on and Draco Malfoy was there and I couldn't help but talk to him. He's nice Harry, he really is. He's just like you or me; he's not a death eater! He needed a friend, like you did when you sat on the train before first year, and I just became friends with him, like I did with you. I'm not asking you to be friends with him, of course not, just understand that I like him, he's a good person, I want to be friends with him but I want to friends with you too. Harry, I want to be your best friend, like I have been over these five years, and don't go ruining it now! We've been through so much, Harry,' Harry's pace quickened and Ron couldn't carry on talking calmly and walking at the fast pace. He sighed and stopped. 'I'll always be here Harry, always, like I always have been.'

Ron turned and walked away. Maybe there would be a nice comfy tree in the Forbidden Forest to sleep under.

* * *

'Ron?' Ron stretched tiredly as he heard his name.

'Hagrid?' The once sleeping Hippogriffs, which had been curled up around Ron, awoke and stood up, seeing their breakfast.

'Come on,' Ron got out of the pen, watched Hagrid feed them and they both walked back to Hagrid's hut, Ron hoped for some breakfast. Even Hagrid's cooking seemed appetising.

'Whacha doing out there?' Hagrid asked as he prepared a reservoir of tea for Ron.

'You saw the Quidditch match? Yeah, that's why. Harry,' Hagrid understood, he placed the tea in front of Ron and sat opposite him. Ron just carried on talking, you could talk to Hagrid about anything or anyone; he was that sort of person. 'I wish I'd never done it now, I wish I'd never met Dr-Malfoy, he's ruined everything! Harry hates me and Hermione will never be able to speak to me if Harry doesn't start. I think she loves him and she won't leave him, she not like that. I-I think I love her. I think I love Hermione Granger. But I can't! She's Harry's now and I could never be with her if I'm friends with Malfoy, he only puts up with her for my sake! And I think she'd do the same with him. And I just can't stay friends with Malfoy. His family are pressuring him to do stuff – you know? And I couldn't let him just walk into it by himself. And he can't walk away from it, he'd be killed and it wouldn't be a nice death. No one can protect him, not even Dumbledore or the Order. I'm so scared for him and he thinks I'll stay by him, I want to, he's really become a close friend to me lately but my family and friends would never talk to me again if I did, they just wouldn't understand. They don't understand what it's all like. And then there's Dumbo and my other Muggle friends, I love those guys but if I helped Malfoy, I'd probably end up killing them or their families and I just couldn't do that. But if I stayed with my family, I'd never be able to see them, all focus would be on Harry and helping him, I wouldn't be able to protect them. I can't win! I can't do what I want,' Ron was crying into his tea now. 'I wish I was dead,' he whispered quietly. It was Hagrid's cue.

'Now, now don't speak like that! Harry'll get over it, you see! He loves you; he just needs time to calm down. Hermione, eh? I think she likes you too, she thinks Harry's her brother, nothing lovey there. Yer, the Malfoys are a slimy bunch but this er, Draco seems different and if a Weasley thinks he's alright, he must be. There's always some way 'n' course Dumbledore would be able to 'elp! Just speak to 'im! Course you could look after your Muggle friends, Dumbledore will 'elp, just speak to 'im! Everything will be fine, just you see. Now, now drink up,' Hagrid smiled at Ron and wrapped a soothing arm around his shoulders. 'It'll be alright.'

Ron stayed the rest of Sunday at Hagrid's hut; he helped Hagrid out when he needed it and cooked Hagrid lunch, which was really quite excellent (compared to Hagrid's). Ron pushed all of his rising problems to the back of his mind, but he was sad that no one had come to find him or look for him.

It was around five o'clock; Ron was feeding Fang in the hut and trying to make two teas, when Hagrid walked in.

'Wouldn't mind feeding the Hippos would you?' Smiled Hagrid; he knew Ron liked them and he wanted to cheer Ron up as much as he could. Ron just smiled back and walked out. Ron picked up a large bucket and carried on walking.

Soon they were fed; they liked their food and weren't going to be slow or calm about it. He sat on a nearby log, which made a rather good bench. Ron just wanted to think about everything and what his next plan of action would be. Maybe he should leave school this year? The Twins said he could work there, he probably wouldn't be paid much, but they'd be alright bosses and they might even give him lodgings about the shop.

He heard two voices coming from behind him; he picked up his bucket and went to investigate.

'Harry.'

Ron saw Harry and Hermione standing facing each other beneath some trees. He kept quiet and hid behind one; he knew spying was wrong but he was curious, why would they meet out here, why not the common room?

'I don't love Ginny anymore, she's lovely but I just don't want to be with her anymore,' Ron bit his lip from gasping; Harry was with his sister! He didn't even know they talked! What a bastard.

'Harry, she loves you.'

'No 'Mione, no,' Ron ears began to burn; that was _his _nickname for her. Not his. 'I love someone else.'

'Harry, you don't need to tell me,' Hermione gave him a small smile.

'I do 'Mione. You see this girl I love is amazing. She's pretty, no, she's beautiful. Her eyes are this stunning chocolate brown and her hair is soft and always looks good, even when she doesn't try. She's so smart and she always knows what to do. She's kind, caring and wonderful; she's always been there for me when others haven't. She's perfect.' Harry stared deep into Hermione's eyes and Hermione held his gaze. 'And do you know what her name is?' He whispered and stood closer to her. Hermione just shook her head, not letting her eyes leave his.

'Hermione Granger,' he whispered and kissed her.

Ron's eyes burned and he ran as fast as he could away from the two.

It was true.

Harry loved Hermione.

Hermione loved Harry.

They would be together, they'd get married, they'd have lots of lovely children and they'd die happily together.

There would be no Ron.

Ron would soon fade away.

No one would ever care for Ron.

He'd never get married, never have lots of lovely children and never die happily with someone he loved.

It was all over.

His world was over.

Bye Ron.


	14. Missing & Theories

'Good evening students,' McGonagall stood in Gryffindor, addressing the whole house – just like every other head of house. 'There is no other way to say this; Ronald Weasley is missing. He went missing last night and so far our searches have found nothing. He was last seen walking into the Forbidden Forest around six o'clock last night, he had been upset during the morning but had returned to his usual high spirits. He was wearing faded, partially ripped jeans and a black jumper. However, creatures in the forest reported seeing Ron furious and looking "deadly", therefore we can assume that something sparked his temper, which I sure some of you know is rather bad and uncontrollable at the best of times. Ron must have met someone, heard someone or seen something which infuriated him greatly. I ask you if it was you who Ron saw or if you were anywhere near the forest at the said time, nothing will happen to you if you say so. Contact one of the Professors, preferably myself. We do not want to start search parties or any such thing. Think students,' she bid them goodnight and left. The house hadn't even moved yet when they had a visitor.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?' Draco Malfoy blasted into the room. He charged towards Harry but was caught quickly by a following Snape. He tried to thrash free, but Snape wasn't going to let go, he handed him to two burly Slytherins. Yet, Draco continued to wriggle and yell. 'WHAT DID YOU DO? WHEN I FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, I'LL KILL YOU. NO, I'LL GIVE YOU TO MY AUNT BELLATRIX. SHE'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!'

'He's done nothing,' it was Hermione who came forward, Draco's thrashing slowed.

'I thought you were Ron's friend, turns out I was wrong, you little Mud-blood bitch,' growled Draco; he knew Ron wouldn't like his language but he didn't care right now. He had to find his best friend. Draco expected her to say something back but she said nothing, there was a tense silence for a few minutes; it obvious Hermione was going to say _something_.

'I was in the forest last night,' she said quietly. Draco froze.

'When? Did you see him?'

'I-I was with Harry.'

'Fucking were you?' Asked Draco with a smile, Hermione blushed. 'Naughty Mud-blood, we don't want disgusting half-blood babies running around, thank you.' Harry came to her side.

'We did nothing like that,' he growled like a Chihuahua; it was pathetic and wouldn't even scare an ant, let alone a Slytherin.

'Awh, wouldn't the Mud-blood let you?' Harry advanced but Hermione held him back.

'I think I saw Ron, it might not have been him, I saw a flash of orange out of the corner of my eye. I thought nothing of it.'

'Busy were you?' The two Slytherins had realised their grip on Draco; he was free. 'Now, tell me more,' he advanced on her threateningly.

'Draco,' warned Snape, but Draco wasn't listening. His voice was meant to seem intimidating, but he didn't really care if Draco attacked Harry; it wasn't like Snape held grudges or anything.

Gryffindor seemed to become alert and wary of the snake but at the same time they wanted to know what Hermione had to say.

'It was nothing like that,' she answered, her tone shaking a bit.

'Well, what was it? Come on, we're all waiting to hear,' Draco gestured to all of the Gryffindors around, all hanging off Hermione's every word.

'Harry told me he loved me,' there was a gasp; Ginny looked furious and Harry's face burned. 'He kissed me.'

'And you kissed back?' Said a voice angrily; Ginny.

'I did for a second then I realised who it was and I pushed him away.'

'Rejected,' laughed Draco. 'By a Mud-blood.' The two Slytherins besides him sniggered, their faces like fat children who had just been given the key to an empty sweet shop.

Draco turned and faced the two broad Slytherins, enjoying his new role.

'Boys, we're done here. We have our motive; we'll leave them to sort of their _little _tiff.'

'What motive?' Asked Hermione clueless.

'Come on, I know you're a Mud-blood but I didn't realise you were _that _stupid, or blind.'

'What?' She asked again.

'Ron's see you two kissing and he doesn't see you break it off.'

'Yes and what does that have to do with anything?'

'How stupid can you get?' Draco gave a small laugh and shook his head. 'It was so obvious; even I knew when I didn't like Ron, how could you have missed it?'

'What? Missed what?' Hermione's voice was becoming more desperate. Gryffindor leant in to hear Draco's final words before he left.

'Ron was majorly in love with you.'

* * *

'You'll help?'

'Of course! We have to find Ronnie!' Draco wondered why the hell he was getting help from a ditsy, dippy blonde.  
She looked over her hand-held mirror at him, she was reapplying her make-up; apparently Ron loved Hermione Granger, which was actually a load of rubbish – even she wouldn't make _that _up – Ron loved her, Lavender Brown. She'd have him when he came back.

'What do you need?'

'Err, I don't really have a plan at the moment, but I'm sure one's coming.'

'Oh!'

'What?'

'I could ask Professor Trelawney, she'll know where Ron is!'

'Yeah, yeah, go and do that. Take your time, don't rush the woman!' Draco smiled as Lavender snapped her mirror shut and trotted off, in search of her favourite teacher. He decided that she wouldn't really be much help actually finding Ron but she would know all the gossip; she'd know who saw what, who was where and when and who was with whom; she was that sort of person. No one had come forward yet, minus Hermione who had been very reluctant to retell her story to McGonagall, yet in the end she had, much to her own embarrassment.

By now everyone knew what had occurred in the Gryffindor common room and that was the main talk of the school; the trio were crumbling. And who would Hermione choose? Ron was good looking and funny but he had a very bad temper, was friends with Draco Malfoy (a Muggle hater) and didn't have much money, or brains it seemed. Harry was the boy-who-lived; he was rich and smart but was short, not very funny and arrogant with terrible mood swings.

Also, everyone wanted to know where Ron was; they knew he had a temper. He had the infamous Weasley temper and he thought the girl he loved was with his best friend – well, the boy who had been his best friend for five years. What would he do to Harry once he got hold of him? And what had he done to himself? Something stupid when he was furious? And apparently, Ron had been trying to be friends with Harry again but Harry wasn't having any of it, was it because of Hermione? Did Harry see Ron as a rival? The pupils had so many different questions but no one had any answers to any of their questions, they could speculate and wonder but their ideas and theories could be miles away from the true answer.

Quickly Hogwarts began to take sides; some took Ron's, others Harry's.

Gryffindor gave Ron their "forgiveness" and some even took his side in all of it. In the next two days, it became less about Ron being missing but the Love Triangle. Lee Jordan, in true Twin style, began taking bets on what would happen and who would she chose.

Draco, on the other hand, did not care about the Love Triangle or who should be with whom. He cared that his best friend was well and _alive. _  
Lavender had actually been a useful ally and had picked up whispers of information about the events of that fateful night.  
1) A seventh year Huffelpuff couple had seen Ron running past them at around 6:15.  
2) Hermione had been seen returning to Hogwarts five minutes later but she was alone.  
3) A lone Slytherin, who had been walking deep in the forest, had heard deep breathing and the sounds of someone running.  
4) A group of smoking Huffelpuffs had heard the sound of people yelling and the sound of a fist fight, after they saw a flash of green light, this was around ten to 7.  
5) Luna Lovegood had been by the Thestrals and had heard a splash of water at around 7.  
6) Harry was seen by Ravenclaws returning an hour and fifteen minutes later than Hermione, at 7:30.  
7) Seamus and Dean said Harry had returned dusty and muddy, covered in marks with broken glasses.  
8) Neville reported that there had been red water marks in the bathroom after Harry had been in there that night.

Draco didn't like what he heard; to him everything pointed to one theory.  
Harry had killed Ron.

They'd had a fight, both of them getting dirty and bloody in the process; Harry shoots a killing curse, which somehow the ministry doesn't pick up, at Ron; Ron dies and Harry throws him in the lake; he returns alone with marks of his fight and washes off Ron's blood – that was how Draco saw it.  
The sources of information were reliable and wouldn't lie about what they'd seen or heard. It really didn't look good; Draco was grateful that they hadn't told the teachers. He wanted to find out from Harry what had happened, so that he could severely damage and harm him.

Luckily, Lavender hadn't put any of her information together or she could have and just wasn't telling Draco or anyone else. But Draco doubted the latter, Lavender liked to tell people things that she knew and they didn't. She was a Gossip and the Queen of it. It wasn't in her nature to keep things quiet and those who she would tell, would be like her and bound to pass it around.

* * *

It was a week later and there was still no word on Ron.

Ron's parents had been informed about what had happened and what the MoM and Hogwarts were doing about it. Of course, they didn't know what Draco knew.

Draco decided he should owl the Jones's so that they knew what had happened, he also wrote to Dumbo so that he could tell Ron's Muggle friends; Draco thought that was for the best and he doubted if anyone had told them yet. He wrote down what he had found out and from whom, he gave a timeline and told Dumbo he would avenge their friend.  
Harry would pay.

Draco told Crabbe, Goyle and a few other large, burly Slytherins of a plan he had for Harry Potter; they didn't care why they were doing it, just that they were going to be able to beat up Harry Potter.

It was planned for exactly two weeks after Ron had first gone missing.  
They would be quiet but not quick.  
They would make him regret what he had done.  
They would leave no trace that it was them.  
Slytherins would know and others would guess but none would say it either because they didn't have proof or feared what would happen if they told.  
They wouldn't want to end up like Harry Potter.

Slytherins waited impatiently until it struck midnight on the early Sunday morning; two weeks ago to the day, Ron had gone missing from Hogwarts but it seemed that he had actually never left.

They were about to leave when a black owl flew in – it meant it had an urgent message to give. Pansy took the letter gently.

'Draco, it's for you.' Draco took the letter and opened it calmly and read its content.

'Merlin!'


	15. Really!

_To all of you! For every single person who has reviewed, alerted or put this story on their favourites! Thank you! :D _

* * *

'I really don't understand!'

'You never do.'

'Oh ha, ha, ha. Point fun at the fat kid.'

'But you're not fat. Or a kid. More of a skinny git.'

'Oh ha, ha, ha.'

'Do you have to do that?'

'Yes and why did you?'

'I felt I had too.'

'You didn't. You could have come to me.'

'I felt I couldn't.'

'Well, at least we know now that your feelings are always wrong.'

'Oi! They're not.'

'Did you really think that–?'

'Yes, yes I did.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Really?'

'Bloody hell! Yes.'

'Oh, re–?'

'If you say "really?" once more, I'll hit you.'

'Oh, I'm shaking.'

'You will be in a minute.'

'Really?'

'Right that's it!'

'AHHH! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACK BY A WEASEL!'

'Err, Ron?'

Ron pulled himself off of a laughing Draco and looked at the girl who had just called his name.

'Hermione?'

'Your hair's sticking up,' smirked Draco.

'I will seriously kill you,' glared Ron.

'Right, I'm not taking any more of this abuse, I don't deserve it – don't you laugh Ron! I'm leaving. Goodbye Weasel,' Ron said his goodbye and Draco walked off, but turned around as he reached the classroom doorway.

'_Kissy, kissy,_' he mouthed, made a love heart with his hands and gave the air kisses. Ron's ears burned and he mouthed back some words that would make even a dragon keeper flush. But Hermione was too busy looking around at the room and her feet to notice the lovely words coming from Ron's mouth.

With a laugh, Draco walked out.

'It's good to know that you're well,' on instinct, Hermione sat down at a desk as she talked.

'Yeah, it seemed people thought a lot had happened to me,' Ron sat gently on the desk that Hermione's chair was facing.

There was an awkward silence.

'I-,'

'I-,'

'Oh,'

'You,'

Both laughed at the unison of their British politeness.

'Go on Hermione, lady's first,' Hermione gave a small smile at him calling her a 'lady'.

'I was worried about you,' it seemed that Hermione was now talking not to Ron, but to the desk he sat on. She just looked down; she couldn't look up. 'I actually began to believe what everyone said had happened and when Lavender told me what she'd told Ma-Draco, I came to the same conclusion as him. I really thought Harry had, well, killed you.' Ron gave a small laugh but soon regretted it.

'No, no, I'm not laughing at you or what you think. No,' his ears burned and he soon began to talk to this popular table. 'I can see how you came to that.'

'What actually happened?'

'Me and Harry did have a fight and he did throw a curse but it missed. I guess he must have got lost or something because he stormed off, having not committed murder. I, well this may sound stupid,'

'Ron, nothing you could say is stupid,' Ron's ears burned again.

'I needed to clear my head so I, well, went for a swim. I don't know why, I 'spose that it was just some kind of instinct, Merlin that sounds stupid. But the Lake was just _there_. That must have been the splash someone heard. But it didn't help much. I knew I had to get away from everything, so I just, left. It didn't really take me that long – oh, I went to Dumbo's. He was surprised to see me but his Mum likes me, so didn't ask any questions and let me stay. Dumbo got Draco's letter and I quickly owled back, telling him I wasn't dead.'

'Why did you go Ron?'

'Oh,' he said shortly. 'Hermione, I don't mind about you and Harry.'

'What about Harry and I?'

'Well, you being an "us".'

'I'm really not following you, Ron.'

'I saw you and Harry kissing and I heard what he said,' Ron's ears set on fire and so did his face.

'Oh,' it was Hermione's turn to "oh", she also blushed.

'I don't mind, I'm happy for you two and I hope you stay together,' Ron got up to leave.

'I don't love him Ron,' Hermione stood up as Ron walked away. Ron turned back to her.

'What?'

'I broke the kiss off from him, you must have left before then,' she looked at Ron for the first time; he still looked down at the floor. 'What would it matter if we were together?' Hermione thought she knew what Ron was thinking and why he'd left but she wanted to hear it for her own ears. Until then, she wouldn't believe it.

Ron just walked slowly together and he murmured and stuttered out, what should be, words.

'I,'

'Yes what Ron?'

He had so much to say to this bushy haired girl in front of him, he had wanted to tell her so much but he was terrible with words and he just couldn't do it. He should just give it up now. Not say anything. Just leave. That would be the best thing. Leave. She wouldn't be the same, she wasn't worth him. She'd just mock him. She probably wanted Krummy. Everyonr would laugh and wonder how he thought he was worth _her_.

'Oh, bloody hell!' He said.

Ron kissed her.

His kiss said more than words could ever say. He loved her and now she knew. He kept waiting for her to push him away, but she didn't. She pulled him in closer, never wanting the kiss to end.

Ron loved Hermione.

Hermione loved Ron.

'Oh,' smiled Ron as he gently ended the kiss. His ears burned but for once, he didn't care.

'I love you Ron,' Hermione said breathlessly and snuggled into his muscular chest. He placed his forehead on her head.

'I love you too Hermione, I always have and I always will.'

* * *

'Really? Really? No. Really?'

'Draco, what have I said about you and that bloody word?'

'Re-, nah, I'm not that annoying.'

'Really?'

'Oh, ha, ha, ha.'

'Not _that_ again.'

'It's always something with you! I still don't like her,' added Draco, changing the subject before Ron "attacked" him again.

'I don't think you ever will.'

'Dumbo's coming right? And everyone?'

'Well, if you mean by "everyone", Dumbo, Andy, Travis, Piper, Casper, blah, blah, blah – you know, the rest of those guys. And the Jones's are coming, I think Lex is bringing her new boyfriend, Tom Creevy I think his name is.'

'Creepy more like – oh, don't look at me like that! Both of his older brothers are stalkers. E-xactly. I win.'

'Yeah, they're all coming.'

'Potter?'

'That's a terrible Snape impression! 'Mione,'

'Oooh, "'Mione" is it!'

'Bloody hell! Draco, I will kill you one of these days and it won't be pleasant.'

'I don't imagine dying to be.'

'Back to the subject, no, _Hermione _invited him but he didn't reply; Ginny's coming.'

'Oh, how fun. Another Weasel, I'll drown in them.'

'You'll drown in a minute but it won't be Weasleys that you drown in.'

'Now, no need to be nasty! I don't think getting married in Azkaban is going to make yours or Hers wedding day the "best day of your life". She'd get killed probably.'

'Who says I'd get caught for killing you? Can't you just call her Hermione? She calls you Draco now. _She _does have a name.'

'But I don't want to use it. You know who I mean when I say _She_. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. You ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be, why?'

'We'll be late if we don't leave now and I don't think the Bridegroom is meant to arrive _after_ the Bride, could be a little awkward.'

* * *

_I know, sudden! My endings always are! I'm rubbish when it comes to them but I hope it wasn't too terrible!  
Just, well, thank you for everything! You have always been lovely to me! :D  
~Loony._


End file.
